POR TI cambie
by isabella 1205
Summary: bella es una chica transparente edward el tipico chico popular una broma de el hacia ella  la hara cambiar para siempre y le hara pagar a el con la misma moneda.  es mi primer fic!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Hola mi nombre es macarena y bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi primer historia. gracias por leer tengan piedad de mi!

Bella's pov

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y mi vida es normal y me parece que demasiado normal para mi gusto

Vivo en forks, que por cierto me encanta porque hay sol todos los dias y nunca llueve jajajaja nótese el sarcasmo, en realidad forks es el lugar mas lluvioso de .

Tengo un hermano mayor llamado emmett, que tiene 19 años. es gracioso parece de 19 años pero tiene mentalidad de un nene chiquito y por eso lo quiero tanto, a pesar de todas las bromas que me hace. Casi me olvido el fortachón tiene a rosalie que es su novia y para mi una hermana mas, ella es muy bonita.

Tengo mas defectos que virtudes, bueno por otro lado esta mi aspecto… la verdad no soy bonita, uso anteojos, soy muy palida, etc.

Algo que favorece a mi "encantadora actitud" es que soy demasiado timida para hablar con gente que no conosco en especial con chicos.

Mi mejor amiga es Alice Cullen, es bajita pero que eso no los engañe ella es genial y mi unica amiga, otra cosa es que es casi una adicta a las compras bah…en realidad es una adicta a las compras recuerdo cuando me llevo a elegir ropa nueva por que según ella nesecitaba un cambio de "look" como ella le decia

Flashback

_-Bella-bellita adivina que vamos a hacer hoy…_

_-alice,sabes que ese tono tuyo no me deberias preguntarme "bella- bellita adivina como te voy a torturar hoy"_

_-ja-ja-ja mi voz no es tan chillona y bella ir a un centro comercial a cambiar tu look no es para nada malo_

_-primero ¿a que te referis cuando decis "look"_

_-ay bella,bella. Me refiero a un corte de cabello y …ropa nueva. SI!_.la verdad es que alice a veces me daba mucho miedo

-_alice estas demente como crees que me voy a cortar el cabello!_

_-bueno esta bien solo compraremos ropa nueva_

_-NO alice por favor sabes que eso no me gusta_

_-por favor ,por favor ,por favor._ Después de mas o menos 100 por favores…

-_bueno alice tu ganas _

_-gracias bells eres la megar archi mega super amiga del mundo_

_-vamos antes de que me arrepienta_

Después de 3 horas y 20 tiendas mas…

_-alice piedad ,piedad .por favor ya vamonos _

_-no todavia nos faltan como 10 tiendas mas_

_-QUE? Estas loca, tengo tantas bolsas que ni se me ven los pies _

_-bella no seas llorona_

_-alice vamos o le cuento a jasper que le hiciste un altar en tu ropero_

_-tu no serias capas_

_-Pruebame... _

-_bueno bella tu ganas, no le digas nada a mi jazzy please _

_-ok solo vamonos_

_-eres un aburrida bella swan! _

Fin de flash back

Recuerdo que al dia siguiente tenia moretones en los brazos.

Y la ultima cosa que necesitan saber de mi es que estoy totalmente enamorada de EDWARD CULLEN, aunque el me burle y me diga "4 ojos " lo se es raro que ames a una persona a la que deberias odiar pero no puedo. Soy su "victima" desde los 10 años cuando el y su grupo de amigos o "mocos descerebrados" como yo les digo comenzaron a hacerme bromas pesadas.

Bueno chicas que les parecio? Dejenme sus reviews porfavor! xoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

RING RING!

Soy feliz hasta que suena el despertador, y aca estoy de nuevo preparandome para otro dia monotono de escuela, y la aburrida rutina : me baño , me cambio y bajo a desayunar

-hola bells hermanita de mi alma ¿Cómo has dormido?

-hola emmett ,ya dime lo que quieres

-que? Acaso no puedo saludar a mi hermana?

-si si puedes, pero tu no eres de los hermanos cariñosos , ya sueltalo

-bueno , queria saber si mi hermana preferida le diria a mama de que hoy me voy a casa de rose y me quedo hasta tarde

-emmett desgraciadamente soy tu unica hermana, y porque no le preguntas tu?

-porque estoy castigado por reprobar historia , es que el profesor cara de sapo me ODIA y quiere arruinar mi vida-aayy emmett siempre tan dramatico- por fis? Si?

-de acuerdo emmett convencere a mama que te deje ir

-gracias bells eres la mejor.

Luego de esa conversación me dirigia a la escuela con mi hermoso monovolumen , si ya se que es un auto muy anticuado pero es MIO y lo cuido mucho

Llege al instituto y alice me esperaba en la puerta

-hola alice ¿Cómo estas?

-hola bells, bien ¿tu?

-normal como siempre

-entremos ya amiga

-ok

La clase que me tocaba ahora era biología, aaaaaayyyyyyyy no biología!

Luego de 30 minutos de escuchar al profesor algo me golpeo la cabeza era un avioncito de papel que tenia algo escrito…

Comenze a buscar quien lo habia arrojado y para mi sorpresa era edward cullen , lo mire un tanto irritada por las mismas bromas de siempre, pero algo inesperado sucedió me hizo una seña como para que yo leyera el papel ,le hice caso y lo abria decia:

**Me siento mal por todo el daño que te he hecho , quiero disculparme personalmente. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos después de la escuela en el bosque cerca de la fabrica de galletas?**

Yo instantáneamente le crei, y asenti

Ya sali del instituto y me estoy dirigiendo a ese bosque, pero estoy preocupada y si es una broma? .no ,no creo se veia realmente sincero

Llege y ahí estaba el perfecto como siempre vestia unos jeens negros y una remera azul marino que le sentaba muy bien

-hola bella

-hola edward

-¿te gustaria dar un paseo conmigo mientras hablamos?

-esta bien

-vamos

Cuando nos adentramos bastante en el bosque me empezo a agarrar miedo, porque yo ya no sabia como volver

-edward ¿seguro que sabes como volver?

Y de repente su rostro que estaba sereno me dio una rapida mirada como burlandose de mi

-claro que se volver 4 ojos

Instantáneamente vi un par de figuras moverse entre los arbustos y los reconoci como tyler, mike newton y jasper withlock ellos son a los que llamo "mocos descerebrados" y son los amigos de edward. Parece que llevavan con ellos varios baldes con ¿pintura? AY NO PINTURA!

-eres tan idiota de creer que yo me disculparia contiogo swan?

Y después vi todo de colores me habian arrojado todos los baldes de pintura y luego los muy cobardes se fueron corriendo y me dejaron sola, y tambien para no sentirse tan culpables me dejaron en el piso un mapa que me decia como volver

Es imposible describir la rabia que tenia y lo furiosa que estaba, rompi a llorar y me hice una promesa "nadie a partir de ahora se va a volver a burlar de mi y menos ese estupido cullen"

Entonces de repente se me ocurrio una idea…

Chicas a partir de ahora la historia se pone buena y mas interesante… ¿Cuál sera la idea de bella?

Porfis dejenme sus reviews. Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Luego de llorar y llorar decidí volver a mi casa, por suerte ni mis padres ni emmett, sobretodo Emmett que se estaría riendo de mí por la pintura que me bañaba prácticamente, estaban en casa

Por supuesto me bañe y decidí llamar a alice…

Estaba segura de que iba a cumplir mi promesa

-hola alice-le dije por teléfono

-hola bella-bellita

-necesito que me hagas un favor puedes?

.-si por supuesto decime

-tiene que ser personalmente. Vienes a mi casa?

-si voy para allá

15 minutos después…

-pasa alice-le dije abriendo la puerta-vamos a mi habitación

-OK bella dime que pasa porque me llamaste con tanta urgencia

-bueno creo que es la primera vez en mis 16 años de vida que voy a decir esto…

Tenemos que ir de compras

-que! Si al fin bella te diste cuenta que es lo mas genial del mundo ir de compras

-no es eso, me refiero a que tenias razón, necesito cambiar mi apariencia

-si si si si si si si- decía mientras saltaba en mi cama , de verdad alice estaba loca jajaja- vamos ya?

-si esta bien, me cambio y vamos

-OK date prisa, uy esto va a ser genial compraremos todo todo todo

-alice tranquilízate porque si no te voy a tener que disparar un dardo tranquilizante –bromee

En el centro comercial…

-OK bella empecemos por la ropa

-como tu quieras amiga

Es imposible creer todo lo que compramos, mi "nueva" ropa era genial y muy bella, lo que compramos eran polleras no eran largas, remeras ajustadas, vestidos cortos con flores, shorts de Jeen, 3 pares de converse (blancas, negras y mi color favorito violetas) y luego a esto le sumamos muchos aros, anillos y collares

-bella ahora si estas bien, esta ropa es magnifica, es divina, que buen gusto que tengo, alice cullen eres una total genia-se lo decía para si misma-

-ahora que ya tenemos la ropa…falta la peluquería

-siiiiiiiii la mejor parte!

En la peluquería

-Hola Esther

-alice como estas?

-bien, hoy no vine para mi sino para mi amiga bella

-hola-salude

-bueno-dijo Esther-comencemos

-manos a la obra-dijo alice

2 horas después

-listo bella, ya termine-dijo Esther

Me mire en el espejo y no podía creer que esa persona que se veía reflejada en ese gran espejo era yo, no me reconocía. Mi pelo atado en una colita había desaparecido y fue reemplazado por toda una caída de bucles color chocolate

Me habían maquillado con tonos naturales y mis lentes habían desaparecido para convertirse en orbes totalmente chocolatosas

-wow-fue lo único que pude decir

-bella estas hermosa, casi ni te reconozco, genial como siempre Esther

-basta alice me haces sonrojar

Al llegar a mi casa me despedí de alice y ella se fue a su casa, era tarde no podía creer que me había pasado 5 horas comprando, me di un baño y empecé a pensar de que mañana todo por fin cambiaria ya no seria la "4 ojos" mañana realmente si comenzaría a existir y por sobre todas las cosas me vengaría de cullen, ya tenia todo planeado y mañana comenzaría el juego…

para el capitulo que viene viene un edward pov, y prometo que sera un capitulo largo. por favor deleitenme con sus hermosos dedicarle este capitulo a mis 2 primeros reviews a **mar julie cullen y andrealice.** gra cias chicas.

abrazos tamaño emmett, gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Me levante temprano como siempre, en realidad hoy me sentía diferente sabia lo que hacia y lo que me esperaba

Me bañe, me puse una pollera violeta, una blusa blanca y por supuesto mis converse blancas.

Baje para desayunar, pero hoy fue distinto, en vez de saludar tranquilamente a mis padres, me asuste porque emmett se había atragantado con un pedazo de tocino y mis padres trataban de ayudarlo, comencé a reírme y recibí una mirada envenenada por parte de emmett, cuando terminaron de ayudarlo yo me reía tanto tanto que hasta sentía que me estaban saliendo abdominales, cuando me tranquilice emmett me dijo

-ríete todo lo que quieras isabella-por dios como odiaba mi nombre-si te llega a suceder lo mismo yo también me reiré hasta que se me salgan las tripas

-si si claro emmett, como no –dije con ironía

Que suerte que por todo esto de que se había atragantado no vio mi cambio de ropa que suerte porque sino ya estaría intimidándome con sus chistes malos o riéndose fiuuu que suerte!

-bella te decidiste a participar en el circo jajajajajajajajaja- maldición hable muy pronto ahora debería de aguantarme sus chistes por todo el día

-si emmett si entrare en el circo-de pronto se me ocurrió una idea-sabes gracias a quien me dieron el papel

-jajajajajaja no jajajaja por quien?

-por rosalie parece que le hizo ojitos al dueño que por cierto era muy guapo y joven-se le borro totalmente la sonrisa

-de verdad? No mi rose no me haría eso

-pregúntale

-no te creo bella

-a no? Entonces porque estas tan nervioso y esperas a que yo me valla para llamar a rose y preguntarle si aun te quiere

Y Salí de mi casa, pero me gano la curiosidad a ver si emmett la llamaba a rosalie así que espié por la ventana y por suerte el puso el altavoz

_-rose hola amorcito, dime aun me amas? porque bella me dijo que le habías coqueteado a un dueño de un circo que era guapo y joven_

_-emmi te amo mucho y no te cambiaria jamás por nadie, ahora dime hasta donde me amas? hasta la luna?_

_- no rosie la luna esta muy cerca_

Luego no quise seguir escuchando mas a estos 2 se empezaban a poner empalagosos, típico de enamorados

Antes de bajar de mi monovolumen me di valor para mi misma y baje del auto

Me sentía tan rara porque por primera vez en mi vida alguien me notaba, en realidad todos los que estaban en aparcamiento me miraban.

Rápidamente me ruborice, algo muy normal en mi hasta que me encontré con alice

-wow bella mira todas las personas te miran, es lógico estas hermosa, como te dije ayer estas i-rre-co-no-ci-ble

-gracias Ali mejor ya entremos, estas miradas están comenzando a ponerme incomoda.

-OK vamos

Al entrar al instituto me encontré con varias miradas de chicos y cuando estaba llegando a mi primera clase me tropéese con alguien "_ay bella la torpeza no se quita con nada ni siquiera cambiándote por fuera ya sabes que aunque la mona se vista de seda mona queda" _ ay gracias conciencia

Levante mi vista y con quien me había tropezado nada mas ni nada menos con…

Edward pov

Me levante, me bañe y desayune, me despedí de mis padres y le dije a alice que se apurara para ya irnos al instituto, pero como siempre alice bajaba tarde, me dirigí a esperarla en el auto

Cuando llego le dije

-al fin a su majestad le dio la gana de bajar y hacerme el honor de subir al auto

-cállate edward

-alice tardas 1 hora en bajar

-no seas exagerado solo tarde unos 52 minutos contados

-uy si el mundo va a cambiar en 8 minutos

-no importa, eddi

-alice no me gusta que me digas así ya te lo dije 1 millón de veces

-producirse y ponerse la ropa adecuada es importante, que tu te vistas mal no significa que todo el mundo se vista así

-dejesmolo así

-OK vamos edward arranca o sino por tu culpa llegaremos tarde

-claro mi culpa por que yo pase 52 minutos "produciéndome"

La relación con mi hermana era siempre así, era divertido pelear con ella, yo la quería mucho aunque a veces me volviera loco

Al llegar a la escuela alice salio disparada del auto, seguro seria para ver a "4 ojos"

Desgraciadamente al dar un paso ya tenia a Tania pegada a mi brazo como una garrapata, ya se, que es mi novia pero a veces se pone insoportable y la verdad es que no la amo y estoy pensando seriamente en terminar nuestra relación. Todavía no encuentro a la "chica ideal" a esa chica que me mueva el piso cada vez que me vea y sonría y… basta edward eso sonó muy gay me decía mi conciencia

Al entrar al instituto me encontré con mis amigos e inmediatamente jasper pregunto

-¿hicieron la tarea de algebra?

-HABIA TAREA?-preguntamos tyler, mike y yo al mismo tiempo

-jajajaja deberían ver jajajajajaja sus caras jajajajajaja, AUCH! Solo era una broma no hacia falta que me golpearan

RING! RING!

Me despedí de ellos, ya que, teníamos clases separadas y me dirigí a mi clase de algebra, de repente… me choque con una chica, hermosa demasiado hermosa, por un momento creí que era un ángel y sentí como que el mundo se paro. La chica tenia cabello castaño con bucles hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos chocolates en los que te perdías rápidamente

-discúlpame-le dije juntando sus libros

La chica me miro con una cara rara y detecte un toque de enojo en sus ojos cuando le iba a preguntar como se llamaba, la chica agarro rápidamente sus libros y entro a la clase de algebra, me sentía raro había algo en mi estomago que vibraba me sentía raro , tranquilo edward es solo una chica me decía a mi mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Bella pov

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué habiendo tantas personas en el instituto debía chocarme con el "gran edward cullen"?, basta bella ni tu misma te puedes engañar sabes que te dio gusto chocarte con el

Entrando a la clase de mi materia preferida, mi hermosa algebra jaja eso no me lo creo ni yo

-alumnos, saquen sus libros en la pagina 82-dijo el profesor parker

Gracias Profe gracias a usted se me ilumino el día con este tema nuevo, ¿que me pasa hoy? Estoy muy sarcástica

luego de que tocara el timbre y de que todos en la clase salieran como perros rabiosos, incluyendo al profesor

Ahí estaba yo tranquila como siempre, siempre era yo la ultima de salir de clases.

-hola- ay no puede ser, tranquila bella inhala, exhala, inha…

-hola-le dije un poco nerviosa, bueno estaba muy nerviosa

-edward cullen- me extendió su mano-¿eres nueva? ¿Como te llamas?

-eehh…- y como la cobarde mas grande de todos los tiempos Salí del aula, casi corriendo. Bella swan eres la persona mas patética que he conocido me decía a mi misma.

Cuando entre a la cafetería, alice estaba sentada esperándome con 1 chica mas, a la cual no reconocí, gracias alice, gracias por sentarte en la mesa mas alejada de la entrada, lo peor es que tenia que cruzar por toda la cafetería y cruzarme con las miradas de las personas de allí

Al llegar a la mesa, alice me saludo

-hola bella

-hola Ali-

-que maleducada soy, bella ella es Ángela, es nueva

-hola bella, un placer conocerte-me dijo

-lo mismo digo Ángela

-por favor díganme angie, Ángela no es mucho de mi agrado

-OK angie-le dijimos a coro alice y yo

Edward pov

¿Por qué Esta chica huye de mi?, es la segunda vez en el día que pasa lo mismo y ¿Por qué en clase de algebra no podía dejar de observarla? Era tan hermosa, tan linda

Ya me propuse que para mañana a primera hora hablaría con ella, por lo menos quería saber su nombre.

Entre cafetería, y allí estaban mis amigos… y Tania y sus 2 amigas, lauren, no se como Tania podía ser amiga de ella a leguas se notaba que no era una buena persona y luego estaba Jessica, ella a estado enamorada de mi des 5 grado , a veces esta chica me da miedo porque parece una acosadora cuando esta cerca de mi.

-hola chicos-les salude

-hola edward- me saludaron tyler y jasper

-¿Qué tanto mira mike para allá?-les señale con mi dedo la mesa en la que estaba mi hermana, otra chica mas , y LA CHICA CON LA QUE ME CHOQUE HOY

-vieron a la hermosa chica de allá! Esta buenísima!, creo que la invitare a salir mañana.

Nose por que, pero sentí un enojo por dentro por el solo hecho de que el, al igual que yo, había admirado la belleza de esa chica "misteriosa". Pero no le dije nada de nada, que le iba a decir "_no mike ni se te ocurra invitar a esa chica que me tiene encantado desde que la vi aunque ni si quiera se su nombre y por alguna extraña razón me odia" _jaja eso sonaba patético.

ESPEREN! Esa chica esta sentada con alice y parecen que hablan de una manera amistosa, demasiado amistosa.

Tranquilo edward hoy cuando llegues a casa le preguntaras a alice sobre la chica, conociendo a alice ya sabrá toda la historia sobre ella…

Bella pov

Al salir del instituto nos despedimos de angie y yo invite a alice a mi casa teníamos mucho de que hablar o mas bien "planear"


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, yo solamente invente la trama

Capitulo 6

Bella pov

Estaba un poco nerviosa ¿como le diría a alice que tenía un plan para vengarme de su hermano? Después de todo es su hermano. Alice al parecer noto lo tensa que estaba

-vamos bella, ya escúpelo

-bueno… eh…tu…sabes

-bella por favor ve al grano, mi mama se enojaría si no llego a dormir a casa-bromeo-

-OK, tu sabes todas las cosas que yo pase, o mejor dicho las bromas que aguante, por culpa de edward y de sus amiguitos

-si…¿y?

- yo estaba pensando un plan para vengarme de el o mejor dicho para hacer un intercambio de bromas, la primera "fase" del plan esta hecha que fue mi cambio de apariencia, para la segunda fase voy a necesitar tu ayuda

-yo te ayudare-lo dijo rápidamente

-puedo saber por que esa urgencia de ayudarme con mi plan contra tu hermano

-bella ,edward a mi me hizo muchas bromas de las que no me voy a recuperar jamás-lo dijo en un tono tan dramático y creíble, que pensé que era algo muy grave, al principio me asuste hasta que de pronto- me escondió todas mis películas de barbie, tenia una colección que esme me había regalado de 12 cd´s en blu-ray ,en BLU-RAY bella- lo ultimo lo dijo prácticamente gritando- lo peor es que cuando le pregunte donde las había escondido dijo que se había olvidado y que estarían en un mejor lugar , casi lo mato ese día , y lo peor de los peores es que eran una colección ilimitada!

-alice tranquila eran cosas de niños y además...-no me dejo terminar

-FUE EL AÑO PASADO! , tengo la cuenta exactamente de 11 meses, 2 semanas y 4 días-dijo automáticamente

-alice supéralo!

-es difícil

-te contare algo para alegrarte, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, es un súper secreto, emmett hace 2 meses estuvo deprimido porque René sin querer quemo sus sabanas de barnie, de BARNIE alice! Y la pobre de rosalie estuvo consolándolo por una semana

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja-alice reía descontroladamente-SABANAS DE BARNIE jajajajaja

-ya alice, no necesitamos que se entere el mundo entero de los desordenes mentales de emmett-cuando ella se calmo un poco-entonces te contare de mi plan

-ya me calme, cuéntame todo

-como te decía la primera fase, que fue mi "transformación" ya esta y necesito tu ayuda para la segunda fase, necesito que hagas que edward crea que yo me mude ,para eso vas a tener que hacer la mejor actuación de toda tu vida. ¿Aceptas?

-por supuesto bella, te prometo que también me vestiré de negro una semana entera y…

-alice solo llanto y desesperación OK?

-bueno esta bien, es una lastima bella la semana pasada me compre un conjunto todo negro de la colección de…

-alice…

-OK, y mejor ya me voy a mi casa para llorar por mi amiga

-bueno, gracias alice eres la mejor amiga del mundo, aunque seas un poca loca te quiero un montón- la abrase

-bella voy a ignorar la segunda parte, de lo de loca, yo también te quiero amiga

- suerte Ali

-gracias aunque no la voy a necesitar, alice cullen es la mejor actriz del mundo- y se fue cantando

Esperemos que edward le crea así podemos pasar a la tercera fase del plan…

Extra Alice pov

Luego de despedirme de bella, me dirigí a mi casa, y rápidamente me metí en mi habitación.

Me quede pensando en lo que bella me había propuesto, estaba feliz y ansiosa por ver la cara de mi hermanito cuando el plan llegara a su fin y la verdad edward se lo merecía por todas la que el y sus amiguitos le habían hecho a la pobre de mi amiga.

Bueno alice basta de palabrería que edward va más o menos a llegar en media hora. A prepararse para la mentirita

Agarre maquillaje violeta y me lo puse debajo de los ojos como ojeras de tanto llorar, lo se soy un bicho raro porque me salen ojeras cuando lloro creo que es de familia, raro ¿no?

por ultimo agarre unas gotas que eran de esme para sus ojos , creo que eran como una especie de descanso para la vista… bah! Yo que se, pero debía esperar a que edward llegara para colocármelas y…

-ya llegue- se escucho un grito de edward en el piso de abajo, genial como dicen "hablando de roma el diablo se asoma" en mi caso seria "hablando de roma, edward se asoma"

Inmediatamente me puse las gotitas y comencé a lagrimear y a "llorar"

Escuche unos pasos en el pasillo y me tire boca abajo en mi cama

-hola alic…, que te pasa?

-OH edward…- le dije en tono dramático

-que te pasa?

-mi única mejor amiga bella se mudo

-¿tanto problema por 4 ojos?

-cállate edward, tu no sabes nada

-alice no te preocupes ya vas a conseguir a otra persona mejor

-¡yo no quiero otra mejor amiga! ¡Quiero a bella!- le grite

Luego se quedo pensando un rato

-oye...una persona no se puede mudar de un día para otro, es casi imposible- OH OH alice eres una estupida ¿Cómo se te pudo haber pasado ese "pequeño" detalle? Piensa, piensa

-es que… bella no me lo quiso decir antes porque sabía que yo me iba poner más triste y ella también odia las despedidas

-OK

-edward, quiero estar sola con este dolor que me consume poco a poco- uy alice cullen eres la mejor

-esta bien alice, a veces eres tan dramática-y cerro la puerta de mi cuarto

A penas se fue me levante me lave la cara y llame a bella

-hola Ali ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Se lo creyó?

-ay bella como vas a dudar de mi por supuesto que se trago todo el cuento, lo único que queda decir es: la fase 2 del plan ¡lista!

-ay te quiero mucho Ali, nos vemos mañana, chau

-chau bella, yo también te quiero.

Luego de eso le pedí a esme que si me podía traer la comida, ya que si comía abajo con todos, tendría que hacerme la triste enfrente de edward y mis padres o como yo les digo esme y carlisle me preguntarían que me pasaba y tendría que contarles que bella se "mudo" y no me convenía porque esme y René a veces se juntan para tomar té, entonces le dije a mama que no me sentía muy bien y le pregunte si podía comer en mi cuarto, ella accedió. Cuando termine de comer me fui a dormir pensando y soñando con mi jasper…

Chicas que les parece la historia? Porque me llego un review que dice que tengo varios errores y que la trama es muy predecible ¿ustedes que creen?, por favor envíenme sus hermosos reviews y háganmelo saber

Besos para tods


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a S. meyer, yo solo invente la trama

Capitulo 7

Edward pov

¡Que mala suerte la mía! Cuando le iba a preguntar a alice sobre la hermosa chica. Alice se deprime, y peor por culpa de la 4 ojos. Tranquilo edward ya mañana cuando alice este mas calmada le preguntaras hasta el mas mínimo detalle de esa chica, y con ese ultimo pensamiento me quede dormido pensando en ella

Bella pov

Me levante, me bañe, me maquille me puse un short de Jean, una remera fucsia que se me ajustaba muy bien y marcaba mi cintura y por ultimo mis converse blancas y baje a desayunar, como siempre emmett y sus bromas sobre mi nuevo aspecto, salvo eso el desayuno fue tranquilo (un jugo de naranja y un omelet), me despedí de mis papas y del corto de mente de emmett y Salí para el instituto.

Llegando la misma historia de siempre, recibí miradas de parte de chicos y miradas envenenadas de parte de algunas chicas

Me encontré con alice y Ángela.

-Hola chicas-salude de buen humor

- hola bells- me saludaron a coro

RING RING

-¿Qué clase tienen ahora?-pregunto Ángela

-tenemos biología-dejo alice-¿tu?

-¡que lastima! Yo tengo cálculo

-no te preocupes angie, igual nos veremos en el almuerzo

-si tienes razón bella, bueno chicas nos vemos dentro de un rato

-OK angie-dijo alice

-nos vemos-dije yo

Nos saludo y luego se fue

-alice tengo que hablar contigo

-pero me tendrás que contar en el salón, porque creo que ya estamos tarde-me dijo preocupada

Y las 2 salimos corriendo para la clase de biología, por suerte el profesor todavía no había llegado, y obviamente yo me sentaba con Ali

-¿Cómo te fue?

-bien veis, ya me preguntaste ayer

-pero quiero saber todos los detalles de mi "mudanza"

-bueno, no te preocupes que se trago todo el cuento y no me pidió muchos detalles, bueno en realidad no me pregunto nada sobre ti- auch eso dolió-solamente me pregunto porque estaba así de mal

-gracias alice, te quiero eres la mejor.

El resto de la clase no pudimos hablar, ya que nos llenaron de tarea.

Cuando sonó la campana, para no perder la costumbre todos salieron corriendo, por suerte alice siempre que compartíamos se quedaba conmigo hasta lo ultimo

Llegamos a la cafetería, compramos nuestra comida y luego comenzamos a buscar un lugar, afortunadamente angie ya nos había reservado un lugar y estaba junto a otra chica de piel morena, pelo corto y rasgos que pude reconocer como aborígenes

-hola angie-saludamos alice y yo

-hola chicas-nos dijo animadamente- ella es leah clearwater

-hola, gusto en conocerlas-dijo leah

-lo mismo-dijimos alce y yo al mismo tiempo de nuevo, por lo que las 4 nos reímos

Ya sentadas y comiendo

-¿leah de donde eres?- pregunto alice-yo nunca te había visto por aquí.

-mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace poco, veníamos de la playa La Push. ¿La conocen?

-si- le dije- el año pasado con alice fuimos para las vacaciones

-¿les gustaría ir algún fin de semana a la push conmigo? Yo voy seguido porque allí están mis primos

-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto angie

-mi prima es emily, y mis 3 primos son jared, quil y Jacob

-¿tienes hermanos?-fue mis turno de preguntar

-si, mi hermano se llama seth, es mas chico que yo tiene 14 años, pero me vuelve loca-todas nos reímos por la expresión de leah-¿ustedes tienen hermanos?

-si-dijo alice-mi hermano edward que también me vuelve loca, es aquel que esta por allá-dijo alice señalando la mesa en las que edward y su grupito se encontraban

-¿tu bella tienes hermanos?

-si-le dije-por suerte es uno solo, emmett, pero no estudia en esta escuela, ¡por suerte!, igual si estudiara acá lo reconocerías porque anda todo el día con su novia rosalie y aparte porque el es gigante, parece un oso, o como le dice rosalie "su osito cariñosito" jajajaja-todos reímos

-es gracioso como describes a tu hermano, bella- me dijo riéndose- ¿tu angie?

-yo tengo 2 hermanas-dijo Ángela - melanie y Elizabeth pero son mas grandes que yo y se fueron a estudiar al extranjero.

Cuando Ángela termino de hablar sonó el timbre que anunciaba que debíamos volver a la "matanza", desgraciadamente me tocaba sola esta clase, sin leah, angie y Ali

Nos despedimos y cada una se fue para sus respectivas clases, mientras caminaba , me ponía cada vez mas contenta, ya que, hace 1 semana éramos solo alice y yo y ahora ya somos 4 , angie y leah eran personas agradables, me caían muy bien.

Entre me senté en mi lugar y al cabo de 5 minutos llego otro profe, que nos informo que el profe de algebra llegaría mas tarde por un problema personal.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo me puse a garabatear en mi cuaderno, pero no todo podía ser paz

-hola- me saludo una voz que desgraciadamente ya conocía

-hola-le dije tratando de lanzarle una indirecta para que se fuera

-soy mike newton y es un gusto recibir chicas tan lindas como tu.

-gracias mike- le dije con la cara mas amargada posible pero al parecer el no entendía la sutileza

-¿Cómo te llamas?-OH OH ¿que le digo?

-emm… me llamo anabella Gonzáles- bien bella ese será tu nombre falso, que inteligente me dijo mi conciencia…

-bueno Ana, se que no nos conocemos, pero me encantaría que salgamos, una cita, ¿quieres?

Edward pov

Bueno Ana se que no nos conocemos, pero me encantaría que salgamos, una cita ¿quieres?-le dijo mike muy confiado de si mismo

En ese momento sentí y tuve ganas de ir a buscar a mike y agarrarlo del cuello y traerlo de vuelta a su silla para que no molestara a la chica, nunca había tenido este sentimiento antes, ¿Por qué en este mismo momento deseaba estar en lugar de mike? O ¿Por qué quería que la chica le dijera que no a el? Creo que encontré como se llama ese sentimiento, solo hay un solo nombre, yo estaba CELOSO,

Pero ¿Por qué? Será porque ella es la única chica que me trata diferente, es decir, las otras chicas casi babeaban cuando yo pasaba delante de ellas " _OK, Edward eso sonó muy arrogante"_ , ni si quiera la conozco solo se que se llama anabella… debo ir y hablarle para conocerla y saber que es lo que siento por ella, a lo mejor es solo el impacto que me causo su belleza y a parte porque no llegan muchos estudiantes nuevos en la escuela de forks… ¿a quien engañas edward? Esa chica te gusta, y tienes que conocerla a como de lugar…

Esme me mataría si se entera de que estoy escuchando conversaciones ajenas pero esto es urgente

-entonces ¿quieres?-le dijo mike

Acaso era tan estupido como para notar que la chica no quería salir, solamente bastaba mirarla para darse cuenta, pero sin ofender, mike siempre fue un poco lento

-lo siento-dijo ella- no quiero, primero quiero acomodarme bien a este nuevo lugar y…-SI SI ella le dijo que no a el!

-no te preocupes ana otro día será-se veía que estaba súper avergonzado y un poco molesto

Regreso a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado y le dije

-¿Qué paso mike?

-invite a salir a ana, pero no quiso dijo que estaba ocupada , pero tranquilo eddi volveré a intentar e intentar hasta que me diga que si- ay no!

-no mike-eres estupido edward cullen?-emm… me refiero a que no la invites a salir mas, no le ruegues mas-haber si con eso se le quitaban las ganas de volver a invitarla, ella saldría conmigo "_wow eddi no sabia que eras así de posesivo y celoso" _gracias hermosa conciencia

-como te dije, ya sabes que soy muy insistente y ella me dirá que si, aparte debo apurarme, porque no soy el único que le puso el ojo encima, ana llego hace 2 días y ya podría nombrarte a 10 chicos que quieren invitarla a salir, quien no? Mírala es súper sexy y hermosa-me dijo, ¿había mas chicos que querían invitarla a salir?

-como quieras mike-le dije medio molesto

-edward estas enojado?-me pregunto

-yo porque?

-menos mal, aparte tu ya tienes novia, no creo que le tires los perros a ana ¿no?

-claro mike- mentí

Luego de eso llego el profesor, faltaban 10 minutos para literatura, ¿Qué le costaba tardarse mas tiempo?

-bueno alumnos saquen el libro pagina 90-¿Por qué a mi?

Luego de copiar las consignas del trabajo practico, sonó la campana, genial literatura era mi materia preferida…

Bella pov

Wow me sorprendió ver lo bien que rechace a mike, y también suerte que se trago la historia… fiuuu!

Luego de que sonara la campana me dirigía a literatura mi materia preferida!

Llegando me senté al lado de Jessica Stanley, ay no JESSICA STANLEY! No tenia otra salida, era el único lugar vació…

-hola- me dijo en un tono "amistoso" pero obviamente no lo era, ella es muy falsa-¿Cómo te llamas?

-hola, me llamo anabella

-gusto en conocerte ana ,soy Jessica- me dijo ahora mirando mi atuendo-ay no me encanta esa blusa

-gracias -le dije

Por suerte luego se quedo callada…

Me encantaba literatura lo malo era el profesor que no tenia muy buen humor

Cuando empezó a explicar un tema nuevo, todos comenzaron a gritar y hablar y no lo dejaban explicar, se puso furioso

-basta-grito- ustedes se lo buscaron ahora, voy a cambiarlos de lugar a todos para que se callen-seguía enojado-guarden sus cosas y esperen hasta que yo les diga cuales serán sus lugares nuevos

- Rodríguez-jhonson

- naranjo-torres

-Suárez- newton

-stanley- Pérez

-Gonzáles-cullen

¡CULEN! OH OH, me tendría que sentar con edward…

**Importante: ¿chicas que les parece la historia? Porque solamente tengo 11 reviews y para alguien que escribe eso no es muy alentador, si la historia sigue así , me veré obligada a suspenderla, discúlpenme pero quiero saber si les sigue interesando la historia , sino no tiene sentido escribirla.**

**Isabella 1205**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Edward pov

Ay no! Cambio de lugares, y ¿Quién diablos es Gonzáles?

Permanecí en mi lugar esperando a ver quien era ese tal "Gonzáles"

De pronto "la hermosa chica", es decir, ana apareció y me pregunto

-¿ tu eres Cullen?- me dijo en un tono tranquilo y pacifico, ¿Qué no se acordaba de mi nombre aquella vez cuando nos que damos solos en la clase de algebra? La chica tenia una hermosa voz, suave y dulce, no me di cuenta de que me quede como una estatua procesando la información ¡SI SI SI ANA SE SENTARIA CONMIGO, SERIA MI COMPAÑERA DE BANCO! Ahora si podré conocerla bien, wow edward que suerte tienes

-entonces…- me dijo

-si yo soy cullen

se sentó a mi lado y su olor me llego, ella olía a fresas, ¿acaso podía ser una persona tan perfecta? Porque ella esta muy cerca de esa perfección

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le dije aunque lo sabia, así se debe empezar una conversación

-anabella- me dijo demasiado cortante para mi gusto

-edward- le volví a decir porque al parecer ella no se acordaba de mi, es injusto ella había rondado mi mente desde ayer y ella ni siquiera se acordaba de mi

El profesor nos dio una tarea sencilla, desgraciadamente era individual, yo veía que mike no le sacaba el ojo de encima, no lo culpaba la chica se veía pacifica, ajena al mundo, perfecta de lo concentrada que estaba, cuando termino le fue a dejar la tarea al profesor y volvió al banco a esperar que tocara el timbre

Yo por mi parte no iba ni por la mitad, por haber estado mirándola, se giro y se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando, nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, pero ella bajo la suya y se sonrojo, por favor que hermoso color…

Bella pov

Edward podía llegar a ser tan lindo cuando se lo proponía, NO bella NO puedes darte el lujo de bajar la guardia recuerda las bromas que el te hizo, aunque lo ames no debes perder la esencia de este plan.

Hubo un momento en el que me permití mirarlo a esos hermosos ojos verdes que tiene y sorpresivamente el también me miro y se encontraron nuestras miradas, pero baje la mía porque sabia que en cualquier momento me iba a sonrojar, genial ya estaba sonrojada, y lo peor el se dio cuenta porque miro mis mejillas y me sonrió

Sonó el timbre y Salí del aula, por primera vez en este año, fui una de las primeras en salir, ya que, había terminado la tarea.

Me dirigí a mi otra materia , historia, por suerte la compartía con angie , me senté a su lado y hablamos de cosas normales, nada fuera de lo común.

Cuando sonó la campana nos encontramos las 4 y nos despedimos. Alice fue a mi casa porque debíamos seguir con el plan.

Cuando llegamos emmett y rosalie estaban discutiendo, no se asusten, típicas discusiones de novios.

-emmett, por favor veamos "sueños encantado"-le dijo rose haciendo un puchero

-rosalie, esa es película de niñas, por favor veamos "Troya"-le dijo haciendo otro puchero

-emmett sabes que no me gustan las películas de guerra- le dijo ya mas seria

-hola-dijimos alice y yo

-bells, ayúdame a convencer a tu hermano de que veamos "sueños encantados"-genial esta seria una buena oportunidad para vengarme de mi hermano por sus chistes sobre mi nuevo look

-emmett, sígueme-alice se quedo hablando con rose y emmett y yo nos fuimos a la cocina

-emmett hazle caso a mi futura cuñada-le dije levantando una ceja-hazle caso o le contare de daiana

-tu no harías eso bells-cruzándose de brazos

-ROSIE! –La llame- créeme que si hermanito

-¿Qué paso bells? ya convenciste a mi osito

-pero…- dijo emmett

-no te preocupes emmett esta encantado de ver tu película, ¿no Emmett?

-si, rosie veamos "sueños encantados"-dijo en tono de niño chiquito

-te amo osito cariñosito

-yo también cachorrita, veamos tu película antes de que me arrepienta

-OK, gracias belly-bells

Y se fueron al living

Alice que había presenciado la escena se estaba aguantando de la risa de los apodos "cariñosos" de los tórtolas

-ya se alice yo también me reí la primera vez que los escuche, pero ya me acostumbre jajajaja-bromee

-jajajajajajajajajaja- mas calmada- ¿Quién es Daiana?

-Daiana era una ex novia de emmett, creo que termino con ella hace 3 años, pero rosalie es muy celosa y aunque hubiesen terminado hace una década ella se enojaría

-aaaa ya entendí

-vamos a mi cuarto alice

-OK

Entramos y nos sentamos en el borde de la cama

-bella estoy emocionada por saber cual será próxima parte del plan-dijo aplaudiendo

-bueno, la siguiente fase es pasar tiempo con el y enamorarlo, creo que no será difícil hoy casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando se dio cuenta que yo seria su compañera de banco

-wow, edward es tan bobo a veces, pero se te va a ser difícil, tu amas a mi hermano

-ya lo se Ali, pero entiende que me tiene que pagar todo lo que me hizo

-esta bien, entonces…

-ah si, bueno como te dije debo pasar mas tiempo con el, que se enamore de mi, y cuando eso pase voy a decirle quien soy realmente, que soy la persona de la que el se burlo todos estos años

Luego de eso hablamos de temas por más o menos 1 hora porque después sonó el celular de alice, era esme que le pedía que ya volviera a su casa

Bajando las escaleras estaban emmett y rosalie en el sillón mirando "sueños encantados"

-emmett ¿podemos sacar la película? , esta súper aburrida-dijo rosalie

-no rosie, ya falta poco para que termine

-osito ¿estas llorando?

-no rosie-no le creía nada, emmett era muy sensible

-emmett…

-bueno si, es que me parece injusto que james no pueda estar con julia, porque Michael la secuestro

-ya emmito, recuerda que son solo películas

-por eso, no me gusta ver esta clase de películas, lloro como un idiota

Ellos 2 estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no notaron que alice y yo los estábamos observando

Cuando salimos afuera comenzamos a reír y reír

-OK, alice nos vemos mañana

-chau bells

Luego de eso cocine MI cena, ya que emmett y rosalie comerían mas tarde, conociendo a rosalie se quedaría hasta la madrugada, no me molestaba, quería mucho a rose.

Cuando termine de comer me fui a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo…

**Gracias chicas por su apoyo!**

**También**** quiero decirles que me tomare en cuenta lo que ustedes me propusieron como el tema de los celos, si quieren celos, pues celos tendrán, también gracias a una idea de algunas de ustedes, voy a hacer que jasper entre a la escuela… ¿Qué les parece? Bueno aparte creo que en un par de capítulos Jacob black entrara en acción…**

**Gracias chicas! Me pone muy contenta que sigan mi fic…**

**Abrazos tipo emmett**

**Isabella 1205**


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa S. MEYER**** solamente la historia es mía**

**Capitulo 9**

Cuando sonó el despertador, me levante, me bañe , me puse un vestido blanco sencillo con flores azules y mis hermosas converses blancas , me peine, en realidad solo deje caer mis bucles en forma de cascada y me maquille un poco, algo natural (me puse un poco de brillo en los labios, y delinee un poco mis ojos) luego, baje a desayunar, me despedí de mis padres y emmett y fui a la escuela…

Estacione mi hermoso auto y baje, recorrí todo el aparcamiento y me encontré con alice nos saludamos

-ay bella! No sabes lo que me entere- me decía entre saltitos y gritos

-¿Qué paso alice?, tranquilízate todo el mundo nos mira

-bueno, que me importa que miren, es que no sabes lo que me entere hoy en la mañana

-alice ya dímelo!

-bueno jasper,¿lo recuerdas el amigo de edward?

-aaaa si, al que le hiciste un altar en u cuarto?

-shhh bella, no lo grites, bueno EL…

-ALICE, ya escúpelo

-¡VA A CAMBIARSE A ESTA ESCUELA!-dijo súper alegre

-OK alice, tranquila, respira, inhala, exhala

-ay bella no seas tonta, sus papas van a mudarse a cerca de nuestra casa y como le queda lejos su antigua escuela, pues se muda para esta

-¿Cómo hiciste para enterarte de eso?

-es sorprendente lo que se escucha detrás de las puertas

-ay alice, tu no cambias

Luego de esa "conversación" llegaron leah y Ángela, nos saludamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases

Por suerte tengo literatura 4 veces a la semana, digo por suerte porque es la clase en la que me siento con edward, así va a ser mas fácil que hablemos

.Sonó el timbre, y angie y yo nos dirigimos hacia literatura, compartíamos la clase pero en distintos asientos, y alice y leah compartían calculo.

Cuando Ángela y yo llegamos, cada una se fue a sus lugares, y a los 10 segundos llego edward… con mike newton, que paso por mi lado y me guiño el ojo, por favor , es tan lento para darse cuenta que no me interesa… ESPEREN acaso edward le tiro una mirada ¿asesina?, ¿estará celosito? Bueno bells debes comenzar la conversación

-hola-le dije con una "radiante sonrisa"

Al parecer el se sorprendió de que yo le hablara, me quedo mirando unos segundos y después reacciono

-hola, ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, gracias, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo nuestra relación, si somos compañeros de banco y compartiremos 4 horas a la semana juntos, tal vez deberíamos llevarnos mejor, o por lo menos conocernos ¿te parece si iniciamos de nuevo?

-por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- me llamo edward cullen, un gusto conocerte-me dijo

-anabella Gonzáles, un gusto conocerlo señor cullen- le dije sonriente

-anabella, es un nombre hermoso, pero es muy largo ¿te puedo decir anna?

-claro

-genial

Empezamos a hablar de cosas normales, como para conocernos un poco mejor, como los colores que nos gustaban, ahora sabia que el suyo era el azul, reímos un poco, cuando hablamos de si teníamos mascotas, digo que comenzó a reírse cuando le conté que había renunciado a ellas, cuando fallecieron mi pescadito "memo", y a los 8 días mi hámster "risueño".

Luego el me pregunto si tenia hermanos, le dije que si. Le conté de emmett, solamente que omití su nombre, por las dudas. Le conté que peleábamos, que el era gigante, pero que igual lo quería mucho.

Luego de eso llego el profesor…

Edward pov

Wow, anabella, o mejor dicho anna, es todo lo que un hombre puede querer, es inteligente, hermosa, divertida, etc, etc.

Creo que se dio cuenta que me moleste un poco _"¿solo un poco eddi?"_ bueno esta bien si me moleste bastante, cuando mike le guiño un ojo, es que como no fijarse en ella si es tan perfecta, lo bueno del asunto "mike" es que ella no esta ni un poquito interesada en el, pero desgraciadamente, algún día habrá alguien a quien ella le dirá que si , ¿Por qué eso me pone mal? ¿Quiero ser yo ese alguien?

Luego de eso llego el profesor, y desgraciadamente la tarea volvió a ser individual, anna era muy inteligente, fue una de las primeras en terminar y entregar la tarea

Me pregunto si…

-anna- la llame, ella estaba haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno

-¿Qué? – me pregunto

-¿Qué te parece si salimos?

-¿A dónde?

-pues no lo se, como tu eres nueva talvez no conozcas mucho de forks- de pronto se me ocurrió una idea- que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado y luego caminamos por el parque

-me parece bien- ¡SI ELLA ME DIJO QUE SI!

-¿Cuándo y a que hora?-le pregunte, tranquilo edward, acabas de sonar desesperado

-emm…- y se puso un dedo en la barbilla, wow si que era realmente bonita- ¿el sábado a las 10 AM?

-me parece estupendo-le dije contento-todavía tengo muchas preguntas para hacerle señorita Gonzáles

-será un placer responderlas, edward

-OK entonces paso por tu casa a las 10 a.m., ¿podrías darme tu dirección?

-no- me dijo ¿nerviosa?-bueno…es que ya sabes, como recién nos mudamos, todavía están haciendo reparaciones, pintando… ¿te parece si me dices la dirección de la heladería y nos encontramos ahí?

-no quiero que vallas sola- es verdad ella era nueva ¿y si se perdía?

- no te preocupes, le diré a mi hermano que me lleve

-OK

Desgraciadamente muy pronto sonó la campana, que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, y que me tenía que despedir de anna.

Nos acompañamos hasta la puerta, ya que, ella dijo que tenia que buscar a alice, leah y Ángela, nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla, en ese momento sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica, que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, ella inmediatamente s sonrojo, y se fue en la dirección opuesta, estaba contento muy contento, pero bueno no todo podía ser alegría

-eddi ¿Quién era ella?-me dijo Tania muy enojada, es normal ella era muy celosa

-Tania, no montes una escenita de celos, y no me llames eddi, tu sabes que no me gusta que me digan así

-edward entiende que soy tu novia y me debes dar explicaciones, ¿Quién es ella?

-si quieres que te conteste te contesto, es mi compañera de algebra y es muy agradable…. _Y bonita_-dije en mi cabeza

-pero eddi, bueno edward tu no puedes, estar así a los besos con ella

-¿Qué besos Tania? Solamente la salude

-bueno no quiero que la saludes ni que le hables, porque tu eres solamente mió, eres mi novio , y nunca te comportas como tal, siempre te mantienes distante y frió, yo así ya no puedo edward, tu debes cambiar ser mas cariñoso, mas romántico y mas…

Tania podía ser muy molesta si se lo proponía, y esta era mi oportunidad, debía aprovecharla, yo nunca la ame

-Tania, quiero terminar contigo, esto ya no da para mas , tu sabes que no te amo, siempre lo supiste pero igual insistías

-no edward, tu no puedes dejarme-dijo casi gritándome

-lo siento Tania, ya lo hice

-es por esa estupida ¿verdad?

-eso no te importa, y ya déjame porque tengo hambre

Dicho esto me dirigí a la cafetería…

Bella pov

Saldría con edward el sábado, SI, basta bella recuerda el plan, OK pero, cuando me dio el beso en la mejilla sentí (esto va a sonar raro) sentí maripositas en el estomago jajajajajaja que patético , pero era verdad.

Me asuste casi meto la pata cuando el me pidió mi dirección, pero me las pude arreglar bien.

Llegando a la cafetería, alice, para no perder la costumbre, saltaba por todas partes, y angie y leah trataban de tranquilizarla jajaja como si eso fuera posible

Llegando a la mesa, ellas ya estaban comiendo

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto bella? Te estuvimos esperando para comprar pero teníamos hambre- me dijo leah

-eehh… bueno… me quede terminando la tarea ya saben

-OK-dijeron leah y angie, me creyeron

-¿terminando la tarea no?-me dijo alice, levantando una ceja

-si alice, ya sabes el profe es medio pesado- momento incomodo

Leah y Ángela notaron la tensión,(veré cuando les contare sobre mi plan , ellas se están convirtiendo en mis mejores amigas) entonces decidieron cambiar de tema.

-alice ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-dijo leah

-porque mi jazzy, va a venir a partir del lunes a esta escuela-dijo aplaudiendo

-¿Quién es tu "jazzy"?- pregunto Ángela

-su "jazzy" es uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, y también amor platónico de alice desde los 7 años, ¿recuerdas cuando lo conociste alice?-le dije

Flash back

_-bella, ¿quieres jugar al desfile de modas?_

_-no alice, tu sabes que no me gusta ese juego, la ultima vez que jugamos, casi me quiebro el pie porque me obligaste a ponerme los tacones de tu mama_

_-¡eres una aburrida bella swan!_

_De pronto esme nos llamo a mí y a alice a tomar la merienda_

_-bella prométeme que…_

_-bella, alice, el es jasper, el mejor amigo de edward-_nos dijo esme

_-hola-salude yo_

_-hola, soy alice cullen, y tu vas a ser mi futuro esposo_

_En ese momento edward comenzó a reír y esme también , mientras que jasper se ponía mas rojo que un tomate, desde ese momento el pobre se escondía o simplemente evadía a alice. _

por suerte, cuando creció dejo de sentirse intimidado por alice, se llevaban normal, igual alice estuvo enamorada de el desde que lo conoció, para desgracia de alice el se mudo cuando cumplió 13 años, o sea , aproximadamente hace 4 años, ahora debe tener 17 años, la misma edad que edward

luego de eso sonó la campana y volvimos nuestras clases, las ultimas 2 horas de clase tenia física, me sentaba con leah, todo transcurrió normal , solo un poco de tarea… cuando terminamos nos encontramos las 4 en el aparcamiento, nos despedimos

Por suerte era viernes, tenia que preparar toda mi ropa para la cita que tenia mañana con edward…

**Hola de nuevo chicas! ¿Qué les pareció? Edward y Tania ya rompieron, ¿se dará edward una oportunidad con belly-bells?**

**Déjenme sus reviews please **

**¿Qué pasara entre edward y bella en la cita?, no se desesperen ya falta poco para Jacob…jajajajajaja**

**Besos isabella 1205**


	10. Chapter 10

**Primero que todo los personajes le pertenecen a S. meyer, solo la historia es mía**

**Edward pov**

Luego de salir del instituto, me dirigí a mi casa, me bañe y me tire en la cama, pensando en que mañana saldría con anna, wow, mañana seria un día importante para ver si mi relación con anna podría llegar a pasar de nivel , ella me gustaba, la pregunta era ¿ella gustaba de mi?, bueno eso lo sabría mañana, a parte yo le dije que la llevaría a tomar un helado y al parque, lo del helado era cierto pero tenia pensado llevarla como sorpresa a la playa "la push" estoy seguro que le va a encantar.

Esme nos llamo porque la comida ya estaba lista, así que baje a la mesa, donde ya estaban mis padres y alice sentados, estaba tan feliz que no me podía borrar la sonrisa de la cara.

La cena trascurrió de forma natural, simple preguntas como "¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?" o "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?, hasta ahora nadie me había preguntado sobre porque estaba tan contento hasta que alice…

-edward me estas poniendo incomoda con esa sonrisa de idiota que tienes en la cara- me dijo alice

Mi hermana era una persona muy perceptiva, yo diría que es hasta vidente, a veces me pregunto si no habrá sido adoptada y si sus verdaderos padres serian criaturas míticas.

-enserio cielo, esa sonrisa no es muy común en ti últimamente, ¿a que se debe?-pregunto mi madre

Mi relación con esme no podía ser mas perfecta, ella es una madre perfecta conmigo y alice, yo creo que no nace la persona que no pueda estar cómoda con esme, ella es tan dulce y amigable, lo que mas impacta de ella es ese amor maternal que tiene, y bueno no es porque sea mi madre pero es muy bonita

-emm… nada mama es que mañana salgo con alguien… solo eso

En ese momento alice me miro con una expresión no muy común en ella, confusión.

-dime hijo, ¿la conocemos?-me pregunto mi padre

Con carlisle también mantenía la mas perfecta de las relaciones, el es un hombre muy culto, es inteligente, el trabaja en el hospital de forks, como jefe de cirugía.

A veces es divertido ver como alice lo "manipula" con sus pucheritos o sus caritas de perro degollado, es cómico ver como el cede…

Lo que mas admiro de mis padres es que al pasar de los años ellos nunca dejaron de quererse, se aman incondicionalmente….

-no lo creo , recién se mudo con su familia- le conteste

Cuando terminamos de cenar me despedí de todos y me fui a dormir…

Extra alice pov

Así que edward saldría mañana con una chica nueva ¿eh? , creo que se quien es esa "chica misteriosa", creo que empieza con "B" y termina con "ELLA"…

Entre a bañarme, cuando Salí llame a bella

-hola al-me dijo

-bella ¿saldrás mañana con mi hermano?

-hola bella ¿todo bien?, si gracias alice por preguntar, todo bien ¿tu?-me dijo bromeando

-jajajajaja muy graciosa bella, no me has respondido.

-si alice, mañana iba a llamarte para contarte y también para ver si me podrías ayudar a escoger la ropa indicada

-claro bella, entonces te llamo mañana

-si alice, por favor, que hasta hace 5 minutos estaba durmiendo

-OK, hablamos mañana, chau

-chau alice

Mañana llamaría a bella temprano, me metí en mi cama y me quede profundamente dormida

Bella pov

Sonó el despertador, genial eran las 8 a.m., todavía faltaban 2 horas para mi cita con edward, comencé a prepararme, ya que, alice no llamaba decidí hacerlo yo.

Hablamos como media hora, mi amiga era una genia con esto de la moda, me bañe, y luego me cambie, con lo que alice me aconsejo, por suerte hoy haría calor en forks, entonces me puse una pollera blanca, que me llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba del muslo, no era muy corto , pero tampoco me iba por la rodilla, era normal, y luego para la parte de arriba una musculosa azul, que resaltaba mis curvas (según alice el azul iba perfecto con mi tono de piel) y por ultimo mis converses azules, luego de eso me peine y me puse unas pequeñas hebillitas en forma de mariposas a ambos lado de mi cabeza, y deje el resto de que el resto de mi cabello cayera por mi espalda en forma de cascada, me pinte, también naturalmente, un poco de brillo en los labios, me delinee los ojos muy suavemente y me maquille los ojos con un color azul, pero muy suavecito, se notaba pero no mucho.

Cuando termine decidí mirarme al espejo y darme el visto bueno, estaba hermosa, perfecta y todavía faltaban 30 minutos para que me viera con edward…

Edward pov

Me levante, me vestí, muy sencillo, unos pantalones de Jean una remera azul, y mis zapatillas deportivas favoritas, despeine mas, mi despeinado cabello.

Desayune algo rápido (café con tostadas), cuando termine, me dirigí hacia donde habíamos quedado con anna.

Estaba tan entusiasmado, que no me di cuenta de la hora, faltaban como unos 20 minutos para que ella llegara.

En ese tiempo saque mi celular y comencé a escuchar musica, debo admitir que estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que salía con ella, y no quería que fuera nuestra primera y ultima cita.

Así entre canción y canción se pasaron los 20 minutos, anna ya debería estar llegando…

Espere unos 5 minutos mas, y luego apareció ella, demás estaba decir que estaba perfecta y radiante, el sol pegaba en su cara y le daba un aspecto angelical.

-hola edward-me saludo

-hola anna, ¿todo bien?

-si, ¿tu?

-excelente, que te parece si pedimos un helado-sonreí

-genial, vamos

Le pedimos a la mujer que atendía, un cono de frutos del bosque y granizado, para anna y yo pedí un cono de helado de frutilla reina y menta granizada.

Cuando salimos de la heladería le propuse ir a dar un paseo por el parque, por suerte ella accedió.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?

-OK, pero yo empiezo- me dijo

-bueno, comienza

-emm… ¿Cómo es tu relación con alice?

-me llevo perfectamente con ella, a pesar de que a veces me vuelve loco, es mi hermana y la quiero mucho.

-OK, te toca a ti

-¿de donde eres?

-eehh… de Phoenix, Arizona.

-OK, tu turno

-¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos preferidos?

-me encanta tocar el piano y salir con mis amigos-le dije- ¿Cuáles son los tuyos?

-me gusta leer y también salir con mis amigos

Había algo que quería preguntarle pero no sabia era apropiado o no, bueno edward tu pregúntale

-mi turno-le dije-¿tienes novio?

-actualmente no tengo-si si si la chica esta soltera, ¿Qué casualidad que yo también no?

-¿tu tienes novia?- me dijo

-tampoco tengo

-¿Qué quieres estudiar cuando termines la escuela?-le pregunte-

-me gustaría estudiar, para ser profesora de literatura-me dijo muy segura

Luego de eso su cara se torno preocupada, como si estuviera en un conflicto interior entra preguntar algo o no preguntar

-¿has hecho algo de lo que te has arrepentido?, me refiero a algo malo.

La única cosa importante mala que había hecho fue molestar a la 4 ojos, a veces no quería molestarla ella nunca me había hecho nada, pero mis amigos insistían e insistían y yo fui un estupido, porque me dejaba manipular, creo que eso fue para mantener el liderazgo del grupo, aunque a veces sentía que me pasaba un poco, algunas veces me invadía el sentimiento de culpa, pero iba a tratar de olvidarme de eso ,isabella swan, ya no vivía aquí, yo no le podía contar a anna sobre las cosas que le hacia a ella, pensaría que soy un monstruo y se alejaría de mi, no la culparía, pero yo no quería eso

-eehh… no nada "tan" malo, bueno ya sabes travesuras con mis amigos o típicas cosas de un adolescente- le mentí

Bella pov

Edward cullen es el mayor mentiroso de todos los tiempos pensé, que por lo menos tendría el coraje de contarle a anna de lo que me había hecho., pero no el muy cobarde evadió el tema a su antojo. Tranquila bella no te alteres, porque sino sospechara y eso no te conviene.

Decidí cambiar de tema porque si seguíamos con este iba a enojarme y ahí si que se arruinaría todo…

Luego de esa "incomoda pregunta" seguimos hablando tranquilamente, solo tratábamos de conocernos mejor, como por ejemplo, temas de cómo nos llevábamos con la familia, la cosa mas vergonzosa que nos había pasado, etc., etc.

Me quede sorprendida de todo lo que invente, de donde venia, el nombre de mis padres, anécdotas, y lo mejor es que el ni sospecho nada.

Nose cuanto tiempo mas estuvimos hablando, lo único que se es que cuando hice la cabeza un poco para atrás, el sol se estaba escondiendo, ya era tarde.

Cuando nos estábamos regresando, vi un kiosco…

-¿quieres algo del kiosco?-me dijo- porque a mi me dio ganas de comer una barra de chocolate

-me encantaría-le dije sonriendo

-OK, quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo.- me dijo y se dirigió al kiosco

Yo por mi parte comencé a caminar hacia un banco, pero de repente, gracias a mi perfecto equilibrio, me caí, y cuando me estaba levantando

-déjame ayudarte-me dijo

Cuando me dispuse a tomar su mano para levantarme, vi su rostro, el tipo era guapo, tenía cabello color negro azabache, ojos negros, muy intensos y la piel morena, sin contar que era musculoso, y por supuesto muy amable por ayudarme

-gracias- le dije, genial no se hizo esperar el sonrojo

Una vez ya de pie…

-deberías tener mas cuidado, soy Jacob-me dijo enseñándome sus perfectos dientes blancos y extendiéndome su mano

Justo cuando estaba por decirle mi nombre verdadero, edward se aproximaba…

**¿Qué les pareció la cita? Jacob ya entro en acción jajajaja ¿Cómo reaccionara edward? ¿Celoso?, déjenme sus hermosos reviews, mientras mas reviews tenga mas rápido subiré los capítulos**

**Las quiero, gracias por leer, isabella 1205…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Meyer, solo la historia me pertenece**

Capitulo 11

Edward pov

Quien era el estupido que estaba con anna, wow me voy por 5 segundos y los lobos atacan, era increíble ver como anna atraía a los chicos, bueno ella no tenia la culpa de ser tan bella, y los chicos venían como imanes, eso por alguna extraña razón me molesta mas de lo debido…

Cuando me aproximaba, parece que ellos se estaban presentando

-deberías tener mas cuidado, soy Jacob- le dijo sonriéndole y extendiéndole su mano

-anna, un gusto-ella estrecho su mano contra la de el-gracias por ayudarme, soy bastante torpe-sonrojada

-si ya lo note-le dijo

Cuando al fin llegué hasta ellos…

-aquí tienes tu chocolate, hermosa-le dije apropósito, a ver si se iba

-gracias edward-agarro el chocolate- el es Jacob, hace unos minutos me salvo la vida jajajajaja-ambos comenzaron a reír

-no fue para tanto, igual aunque te hubieses caído ibas a sobrevivir- de nuevo las risas- me miro y al parecer por fin noto que mi cara no era muy agradable así que…

-bueno anna, fue un placer conocerte, adiós- le dio un beso en la mejilla, anna se volvió a sonrojar

-adiós, Jacob, un gusto también.

Cuando el se fue me miro, y noto que mi cara no estaba muy feliz

-¿edward estas bien?-me dijo preocupada

-si, no es nada, ¿quieres volver ya?

-si, me parece bien, ya esta oscureciendo, y de nuevo gracias por el chocolate

-no te preocupes, lo hice con gusto, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-no te hagas problema llamare a mi hermano

-bueno pero por lo menos déjame que te acompañe hasta que el llege- le dije sonriendo

-OK, gracias

Le pregunte que si mientras esperábamos, quería escuchar música, ella accedió y saque mi celular, luego de unos 10 minutos se aproximo una camioneta negra

-es mi hermano- me dijo- gracias edward, lo pase muy bien

-también la pase bien

-adiós- me beso en la mejilla-nos vemos el lunes

-igualmente

Me quede mirándola como un estupido hasta que el ella subió al auto, y se fue…

Bella pov

Regrese a mi casa, y me fui directamente a mi habitación, me acosté en la cama y comencé a recordar la tarde que había pasado con edward, una de las sorpresas de la cita, fue el tal Jacob… esperen ¿no será el "Jacob" que es primo de leah?, puede ser, tenia rasgos similares a ella, le preguntaría , pero había un problema, yo le había dicho a Jacob que me llamaba anabella _"viste bella, una razón mas para contarle a angie y leah de tu plan" _gracias hermosa conciencia, si ya había tomado mi decisión le contaría a las chicas sobre el plan, de repente se me ocurrió una idea, todavía era temprano , las 7 p.m., y si ¿invitaba a las chicas a un pijama party? estaría súper, y también tendría la oportunidad de contarles la verdad a angie y leah.,pero primero debía preguntarle a mis padres, y así lo hice, al principio no les agrado la idea pero después, de varios "por favor", dijeron que si

Agarre el teléfono y le marque primero a alice, ella por supuesto accedió, dijo que en unos 30 minutos llegaría, conociendo a alice traería una especie de valija de viaje

La segunda a la que llame fue a Ángela, que dijo que estaba estudiando, pero cuando terminara de hacerlo vendría

Y la ultima a la cual llame fue a leah…

-hola ¿Quién habla?-dijo leah, era casi imposible no reconocer la voz de mi amiga

-hola leah, soy bella

-¡bella!- me dijo, casi gritando, por lo que me tuve que apartar un poco del teléfono-¿Qué paso?

-solo llamaba para preguntarte si querías venir a mi casa, estoy haciendo un pijama party, ya llame a las chicas y dijeron que si, ¿Qué te parece?

-me encantaría ir, pero mis primos hoy llegaron de visita y seria descortés irme, es una lastima me encantaría conocer tu casa y hacer nuestro primer pijama party-me dijo entre una mezcla de tristeza y desilusión

De repente se escucho un silencio en el teléfono, espere, hasta que leah volvió a hablar de nuevo

-¡SI, SI! Bella recién mis primos me dijeron que no me haga problema, que sobrevivirían sin mí, así que podré ir a tu casa

-genial leah, te espero en media hora ¿esta bien?

-perfecto, Bells, nos vemos

-nos vemos

Aun faltaba un rato hasta que las chicas llegaran, así que decidí a ir a ver la tele un rato. En la sala estaban Charlie y René, mirando una película de terror, mi situación con las películas de terror eran algo rara, me encantaba mirarlas pero a la hora de dormir me daban miedo, todo gracias a emmett, el me traumo, cuando tenia 10 años

_Flashback _

_-Vamos bella, acompáñame a ver la película-me dijo poniendo un puchero_

_-OK, emmett_

_-gracias belly-bells eres mi hermana preferida_

_-emmett, por desgracia soy la única_

_-bueno, no importa, vamos al living_

_Era una película muy fea y aterradora, mi hermano se tapaba la cara cada rato, y yo me acurrucaba en el sillón. _

_Luego de 2 horas, cuando la película termino, mis padres, emmett y yo cenamos, todo transcurrió normal, hasta que nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, me bañe, me sentía perseguida, la película me había afectado ¡tonto emmett! ,en el baño me puse el pijama, hasta que René me llamo para preguntarme un nombre de un actor que no se acordaba, cuando volví a mi cuarto, apague las luces y me acosté, de pronto comencé a escuchar ruidos del ropero cuando me levante para abrirlo, ¡emmett salio del ropero y me asusto!_

_-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grite tan fuerte que mis padres vinieron rápidamente a mi habitación_

_-jajajajajajajajaja- emmett reía_

_-¡emmett swan eres un estupido!-le grite_

_-¿Qué paso?-pregunto mi madre_

_-mama, bella no se aguanta una broma- dijo emmett_

_-¡¿una broma?, casi me matas del susto_

_-emmett, estas castigado, sin playstation por una semana-dijo mi padre_

_-pero…_

_-basta emmett, vuelve a tu habitación ya mismo, sino serán 2 semanas de castigo_

_-ya voy papa-dijo haciendo un puchero _**(nota: nose si esto quedo bien en el capitulo, pero no me pude resistir jajajaja)**

_Fin de flashback_

Finalmente accedí a ver lo que restaba de la película, por suerte hoy había un pijama party, así que estaría acompañada.

Luego de aproximadamente 30 minutos tocaron la puerta, era alice, saludo a mis padres y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, le conté de que quería contarles a leah y angie sobre anabella, ella gustosa dijo que le parecía bien, y que también creía que era hora de decirles la verdad, después de todo eran nuestras amigas…

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, fuimos a abrir y llegaron leah y Ángela al mismo tiempo, antes de subir a mi habitación pedimos unas pizzas, luego fuimos a mi cuarto

Pusimos tres colchones en el suelo, y cuando quise comenzar a hablar, René nos grito que la pizza había llegado, nos la trajo a mi habitación y una vez comiendo comencé

-leah, Ángela, hay una razón por la cual hice el pijama party-ellas me miraban, expectantes

-¿Cuál bella?-pregunto leah

Les conté de las bromas que me habían hecho edward y sus amigos, cuando termine de relatar llegue al punto principal "anabella Gonzáles"

-por eso, me hice pasar por otra persona, el cree que soy anabella Gonzáles

-¿y como hiciste para que bella "desapareciera"?-pregunto Ángela

-eso lo logre gracias a la ayuda de alice, yo le pedí que ella que le dijera a edward que me mude, y el por suerte le creyó

-¿y que tenemos que ver en esto?-pregunto leah

-en realidad nada, pero como somos amigas me pareció justo que lo supieran , y que me llamen anna, no bella, ya saben , por las dudas, ¿entonces que dicen?

-bella, agradezco que me tuvieras la confianza suficiente para contarme este plan, que es tan importante para ti-me dijo Ángela

-gracias angie, en verdad lo valoro

-gracias bells, te prometo que voy a guardar bien tu secreto, gracias por compartirlo-dijo leah

-abrazo de grupo-dijo alice

Nos abrazamos y luego, comimos las pizzas, que estaban medias frías, después bueno hicimos las típicas cosas de las pijamadas, hablar de chicos, Ángela confeso que le parecía lindo un chico llamado Ben y leah nos confeso que le parecía lindo tyler, y bueno alice… ella comenzó a hablar de jasper.

De pronto me acorde que le tenia que preguntar algo a leah

-oye leah, sabes hoy un chico me salvo la vida, casi me caigo, me dijo que se llamaba Jacob, y era algo parecido a ti, ¿es tu primo?

-¡no me digas que tu eras la chica del parque!-me dijo sorprendida

-entonces ¿el que me ayudo hoy es tu primo?

-si, jake, nos dijo que hoy había ayudado a una chica bonita en el parque, pero se fue sin pedirle el numero de teléfono, porque tenia novio, y al parecer estaba el chico estaba celoso

-era yo, pero estaba con edward, y el no es mi novio

-OK, le diré a jake, sabes el y tu serian grandes amigos

-OK, será un placer

A alice se le ocurrió una idea, pintarnos y peinarnos, no era exagerada cuando decía que alice se traía una valija de viaje. Le hicimos caso, y nos dejamos "manipular" por ella, nadie puede negarle nada a ella.

Cuando terminamos con el "jueguito" eran más o menos las seis de la mañana, luego de eso no recuerdo mas nada, me quede dormida…

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado… pronto sucedera algo con jake**

**Los quiero Isabella 1205**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a S. meyer **

Capitulo 12

Cuando abrí mis ojos, el sol estaba alto, mire mi reloj y eran ¡las 12 del mediodía!, me estire, y me levante, para despertar a las chicas, me encantaban los pijamas party, ya que , uno se dormía donde caía, lo mas gracioso fue ver las posiciones de mis amigas, la peor fue Ángela estaba durmiendo (toda torcida) casi debajo de mi cama, estaba durmiendo sobre una gran frazada , luego la que le seguía era leah, que estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el colchón que estaba en el piso, y la otra mitad de su cuerpo estaba en el piso, y lo mejor es que estaba dormida con la boca abierta, la que mejor acomodada estaba alice , estaba sobre mi cama y también tenia un antifaz rosado en sus ojos.

Luego de ir al baño y cepillarme los dientes, me dispuse a levantar a las chicas, Ángela y alice se levantaron rápido, la que tenia el sueño muy pesado era leah, con las chicas intentamos todo (gritarle, moverla, hacerle cosquillas, etc) pero nada, hasta que a alice se le ocurrió…

-¡tengo una idea chicas! Si no se levanta con esto, debemos llamar a emergencias-dijo bromeando

Con Ángela nos miramos con caras diciendo _"¿Qué se le ocurrió a alice ahora?"_

Luego de eso alice fue al baño y apareció con un vaso de agua

-¡apártense!-dijo, y le tiro el agua, leah se levanto asustada…

-¡aaagggg!-grito-¡eso esta frió!

Con las chicas empezamos a reírnos

-lo siento leah-dijo alice- ¡que suerte que te levantaste!, estuvimos a punto de llamar a emergencias, también se nos paso por la cabeza la idea de que estabas en coma, nos preocupamos jajajajajaja-comenzó a reír

-lo se chicas, tengo el sueño un poco pesado  
>-¿un poco?-dijimos todas<p>

Luego de eso, nos cambiamos y nos arreglamos un poco, porque teníamos un aspecto horrible.

Bajamos a desayunar, si lo se aunque eran la 1 del mediodía.

Cuando terminamos las chicas se fueron, pero la habíamos pasado re bien, este pijama party, sirvió para saber si realmente eran mis amigas, y me agrado que el resultado haya sido positivo…

El día transcurrió normal, mire la tele, fui a comprar helado de chocolate, y cuando llegué a mi casa, subí despacito a mi habitación, digo esto porque, la ultima vez que compre helado, emmett "atacaba", el glotón se comía todo el kilo de helado, cuando llegué, Emmett y rosalie estaban en casa, mirando la tele, mi plan estaba resultando perfecto, hasta que…

-bells ¿Qué tienes ahí?-me pregunto acercándose cada vez mas

-nada Emmett

-¡tienes helado de chocolate! Y no me quieres dar-dijo

-emmett, recuerda que tu no puedes comer mas helado, ¿quieres que le cuente a rosalie que enfermedad te agarro la ultima vez que comiste helado?

- ¿Qué enfermedad osito?-dijo rose

- nada cachorrita

-a Emmett le había agarrado diarrea- le dije maliciosamente

-bella eres una buchona

-claro emmett, como digas, los dejo para que hablen, me voy a comer MI helado a MI cuarto

Dicho eso me fui a mi cuarto, rene y charlie vendrían dentro de una hora, habían ido a comprar.

Cuando llegaron ayude a mi mama, a preparar la cena, cuando la terminamos

Les grite a mi papa y emmett, para que vinieran a comer

Cuando salimos de la cocina, Emmett ya estaba ahí sentado con los cubiertos en las manos

-emmett cualquiera que te viera así, pensaría que no te doy de comer- le dijo René

-es que, no como hace 5 horas me estoy desnutriendo-dijo emmett, rosalie ya se había ido a su casa

-claro emmett, te vas a desnutrir-dijo René poniendo los ojos en blanco

Luego de eso bajo charlie y comenzamos a comer, siempre con algunas bromas por parte de Emmett y mi padre

Cuando terminamos, me despedí de todos y me fui a dormir, mañana era lunes, eso significaba que vería a edward de nuevo…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me levante, seguí la rutina de siempre, me bañe, me vestí , un pantalón de jeen, unas botas y una camiseta larga, un poco suelta pero la ajuste con un cinto en la cintura, me maquille un poco y baje a desayunar, luego de eso me dirigí al instituto

-hola bells- me saludaron las chicas, yo había llegado un poco tarde

-hola- las salude

Luego de eso sonó el timbre, que me anunciaba que tenía literatura, la materia que compartía con edward.

Cuando llegué el ya estaba ahí

-hola- me dijo- hoy te ves hermosa

-gracias- le dije sonrojándome-¿Cómo estas?

-mejor ahora que estoy contigo- ¿Por qué con isabella swan era malo y con anabella podía llegar a ser tan bueno y caballero?

-¿Cómo te trata el clima?- me pregunto

-eehh bien supongo-le dije

Edward pov

¿Acaso soy estupido o que? _"edward eres estupido", _¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntarle del clima?, es raro cuando ella esta cerca me pongo nervioso, hoy se veía radiante, ese cinturón que tenia en su cintura, resaltaba aun mas su delicada figura

La clase por suerte hoy fue grupal, me encantaba estar cerca de ella , como me encantaría decirle que ella de verdad me gustaba

Entre chistes y bromas, terminamos el trabajo, y luego (demasiado pronto para mi), termino la clase, era hora del almuerzo

-adiós edward- me dijo

-¿buscaras a tus amigas?-le pregunte

-no me dirigía a la cafetería

-yo también, vamos juntos

-no creo que sea buena idea edward- me dijo- no quiero que pase como el otro día, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu novia

-yo ya no tengo novia, termine con Tania, entonces ¿vamos?

-bueno-dijo, pero no estaba muy convencida

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, todas las miradas se voltearon hacia nosotros, Tania nos miraba con odio.

Me despedí de anna, ella se dirigió su mesa y yo a la mía, cuando llegué me encontré a un mike muy furioso

-¿Qué te pasa edward?, sabes que yo estoy interesado en ella, y le lanzas tus garras- mike estaba muy enojado

-tranquilízate mike

-no, no me tranquilizo nada, a parte eres un desgraciado, porque tu ya tienes novia- me dijo y luego comenzó a insultarme

Hasta que me colmo la paciencia, mike comenzó a ponerse violento, si esto seguía así, iba a terminar en pelea

-¡BASTA MIKE!, yo ya termine con Tania, y no tengo que darte explicaciones de con quien hablo o salgo y con quien no

-ósea que te atreviste a salir con ella

-si, salimos y la pasamos re bien

-¡eres un idiota cullen!-me dijo, estaba demasiado molesto

-mike, anna va a ser MIA, yo estoy muy interesado en ella, y voy a ser lo posible para que me diga "si"

-arreglemos las cosas como se deben edward, salgamos afuera-me dijo, totalmente fuera de si mismo

Yo para no quedar como un cobarde, lo seguí, una vez afuera, se abalanzo sobre mi e intento darme un golpe en la cara, se lo impedí y lo tire al piso, de nuevo intento golpearme ¡que tenia contra mi cara!, de nuevo lo pude esquivar, cuando el se descuido, le di un golpe en el labio y el comenzó a sangrar, me descuide cuando vi que se acercaban estudiantes, que querían presenciar como nos estábamos golpeando, el lo aprovecho y me golpeo en la mejilla y así comenzamos a golpearnos, golpe tras golpe, hasta que comenzaron a llegar mas estudiantes, y por ultimo dos profesores que nos separaron, y nos llevaron a la enfermería, cuando me vi en el espejo, estaba sangrando por la nariz y un poco por labio y tenia un moretón en el ojo, que para mañana ya estaría de color violeta, mi único consuelo es que el quedo peor que yo, por suerte yo pude lastimarlo mas, ya se que es muy raro que dos "amigos" se peleen y terminen así, pero anna lo valía , a parte a veces pensaba que mike, me odiaba , alice decía que el me tenia envidia, siempre descarte la idea, hasta ahora…

El único gran problema de esto, era que seguramente el director nos suspenderia por unos cuantos días, y que debería aguantarme las palabras de enojo de mis

Padres, ya así fue, el director nos suspendió a mi y a mike por 3 dias, ya me podía imaginar las palabras de mis padres "Edward sabes que la violencia no arregla nada" o cosas así, típicas de los padres…

Bella pov

Cuando Salimos del instituto, alice, que siempre se volvía con edward a su casa, estaba preocupada porque el no venia, entonces yo me dispuse a ayudarla a encontrar a su hermano, cuando estábamos entrando al instituto, vimos que edward salía de la oficina del director, la sorpresa fue que el salio todo golpeado…

-edward ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto alice

-nada Ali, solamente tuve una pelea con newton

-¿solamente?- le dije, en verdad estaba sorprendida- mira como te dejo-le dije tocándole el ojo - eso fue un movimiento totalmente involuntario, el se sorprendió, pero no se alejo

-no es nada-me dijo, restándole importancia

-edward sabes que a mama y a papa no les hará mucha gracia tu comportamiento-le dijo alice

-ya se, pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le diga que no y quedar como un cobarde?

-eso hubiese sido mejor que esto, edward

-alice, creo que ya me voy-le dije

-OK, anna, gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermano

-no te preocupes

-adiós-la salude en la mejilla- adiós edward, que te mejores- también lo salude en la mejilla, y de nuevo volvieron las mariposas, con el solo roce de su piel contra la mía

Salí del instituto y me dirigi a mi casa

Sin contar en incidente entre edward y mike la semana paso muy tranquila, alice me dijo que a edward lo habían suspendido 5 días, ¿por que se habrán peleado?

Todo fue normal por esa semana, hasta que un lunes cuando llegué a la escuela, leah no estaba, cosa que es muy extraña, ella era muy puntual, y no faltaba. Ese día, dijimos que íbamos a llamarla, talvez se sentía mal, o le dolía algo…

Cuando llegué a mi casa, llame a leah como tres veces, pero nadie respondía.

Al otro día al ir al instituto, para mi sorpresa leah tampoco estaba, solo alice y Ángela, esta situación ya nos estaba preocupando bastante.

Decidimos, de nuevo llamarla cuando lleguemos a nuestras casas, talvez ella había tenido algún problema con su teléfono, pero tampoco nada.

Y así pasaron dos días mas, hasta que el día viernes ella había asistido a clases, estacione mi auto y mientras atravesaba el aparcamiento me preparaba internamente, para preguntarle y "regañarla", eso era broma, solo iba a decirle que nos tenia muy preocupadas por su ausencia, cuando pude reconocer el rostro de mis amigas, alice estaba triste, Ángela miraba preocupada a leah, y ella estaba a punto del llanto.

-leah ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte, muy preocupada

Ella instantáneamente me abrazo…

-chicas ¿Qué le pasa a leah?-volví a preguntar, esta vez dirigido a alice y angie

-bueno…-comenzó alice

-no Ali, deja que yo le cuente-le dijo leah, se seco las lagrimas y comenzó a contarme…

-¿Por qué no viniste todos estos días?

-bella…es que… bueno…mis tíos, tuvieron un accidente- me dijo, mientras intentaba contener su llanto

-¿y ellos como están?-pregunte, esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva, pero me equivoque…

-bella… ellos… ellos, fallecieron-y se contuvo mas comenzó a llorar

La volví a abrazar, pobre leah, y yo que quería "regañarla" porque nos había tenido muy preocupadas…

Ese día fui muy triste, muy gris, muy apagado, cuando salimos, nos fuimos a la casa de angie, para hablar con leah, para que se sintiera un poco mejor, no queríamos dejarla sola…

Llegamos a la casa de angie, y fuimos a su habitación

-eran los padres de jared y Jacob-nos dijo- lo bueno es que ellos dos , ahora vivirán con nosotros

-¿Irán a nuestra escuela?- pregunto Ángela

-si, por suerte-dijo leah

-sabes bella, jake estará contento de que compartas la escuela con el, ya sabes como te dije antes ustedes 2 serian grandes amigos

-OK- le dije, ya sonrojada

-¿Cuándo se mudan?-pregunto angie

-ellos ya están viviendo en casa, y respecto a la escuela supongo que empezaran el lunes

Las tres asentimos, Jacob me agradaba, debía ser un buen tipo, porque no cualquier persona ayuda a personas torpes a no tropezar, ojala nos llevemos bien, ¿Por qué leah habrá dicho que el estaría contento de que compartamos escuela? Bueno supongo que eso lo sabré cuando el llegué, el lunes…

**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus reviews.**

**Chicas también aprovecho a decirles que estoy decidiendo si subo una historia nueva, va a estar centrada en luna nueva, cuando edward deja a bella… ¿la subo ahora o espero un tiempito mas? ¿Qué dicen?**

**Las quiero mucho... **

**Isabella 1205**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

De nuevo otro día, hoy era lunes, así que eso significaba que al fin, alice, angie y yo, íbamos a conocer a los famosos jared y Jacob black, los primos de leah, hablando de ella..

Estos últimos días no nos despegamos de leah, la pobre estaba muy angustiada , por suerte con las chicas tratábamos de mantenerla distraída, y también de no dejarla sola ni por un solo segundo, no la dejábamos que valla a su casa, excepto por las noches , en otras palabras en estos últimos días estuvimos prácticamente "pegadas" a ella ,a nuestro lado, sonreía y se sentía acompañada, ese era el propósito y objetivo.

De nuevo como todas las mañana, me bañe, me vestí, hoy con un jeen, mis converses violetas y una remera blanca y luego por supuesto mi hermosa campera violeta.

Baje a desayunar, como siempre emmett y sus chistes malos, hoy me sorprendió con

-oye bella, escucha este chiste-me dijo frotándose las manos

-haber emmett, dime

-"mama los sapos tienen anteojos", la mama le dice "no hijo no tienen", entonces el nene le dice "uy entonces la abuela se cayo en la zanja" jajajajajajajajaja-comenzó a reírse, hasta que noto que yo no me reía

-bella, no tienes ni una pizca de humor

-emmett tu chiste es muy malo, no te dediques a la comedia porque te vas a morir de hambre-le dije

-¡ay bella!-dijo poniéndose una de sus manos en su pecho en símbolo dramático, a veces emmett es tan, es tan… emmett- me voy-agarro su cereal, la leche y el jugo-me voy a donde aprecien mi sentido del humor-dijo ofendido

-si en el planeta de los simios-le dije y comencé a reír

-¡MAMA! , bella me esta molestando-dijo como un nene chiquito, mis padres no se habían levantado de la cama, charlie hoy tenia un día libre nose porque cosa, entonces decidieron descansar un rato mas.

-¡ISABELLA SWAN!-se escucho del segundo piso

-emmett, eres un buchon-le dije molesta

Mi hermano se fue a nose donde, y yo mire mi reloj, ya era hora de ir al instituto…

Cuando llegue estaba solo alice, la salude y a los 5 minutos llego angie, pero leah aun no había llegado…

Mientras matábamos el tiempo alice comenzó a contar lo lindo que se veía jasper…

-chicas mírenlo -dijo señalando a jasper, que estaba con edward del otro lado del aparcamiento-¿no es lindo?, parece un dios griego con esa hermosa melena dorada-suspiro-me pregunto que shampoo usara para mantener su hermoso cabello.

-si alice, sabemos que estas obsesionada con el pobre de jasper, pero eso es prácticamente acoso amiga-bromeo angie

-eso no es acosar, eso es admirar su belleza-otro suspiro

-alice, admítelo estas obsesionada con jasper withlock-le dije

-no!-dijo alice

-dime entonces porque razón le construiste un altar en tu gran ropero

-es que… tenia muchas fotos de el y deben de aprovecharse ¿no?

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle ,se escucho un ruido muy fuerte, que se escucho en todo el aparcamiento, provocando que todas las miradas del lugar se revolvieran hasta encontrar al causante de ese estruendo, yo me incluía entre las personas.

Luego de eso aparecieron 2 motocicletas, la primera era negra, y tenia destellos color azul, era enorme, demasiado diría yo.

La segunda, era totalmente negra, al igual que la primer moto, también era enorme, yo no me considero una persona que le guste las motocicletas ni nada por el estilo, pero estas dos eran hermosas. (**LAS MOTOS ESTAN ES MI PERFIL, POR SI QUIEREN BUSACRLAS)**

De las motos bajaron dos chicos, con sus cascos, no se les podía ver la cara, pero ambos altos y musculosos, tenían piel morena, por lo que se llevaron varios suspiros de chicas, que se encontraban allí.

Cuando se sacaron el casco, lo primero que reconocí, fue al chico que me ayudo el otro día en el parque

Todos estábamos concentrados observando a estos dos nuevos chicos que no nos percatamos de la presencia de leah

-¡CHICAS!-nos asusto

-¡leah!-gritamos mis amigas y yo.

Hoy leah se veía mejor que estos últimos días, seguro debe de ser por la llegada de sus primos a la escuela

Luego de eso leah les chiflo a los chicos para llamar su atención, y cuando la obtuve, les hizo unas señas con las manos, que significaba algo como "vengan para acá" o "acérquense"

Los chicos le hicieron caso y se dirigían hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

Cuando llegaron a nuestro sitio…

-chicas, ellos son mis primos-nos dijo un poco entusiasmada, señalando a uno de los dos chicos-el es jared

-hola ¿Cómo están?-dijo el tal "jared", luego sonrió, en realidad para ser mas especificas, le sonrisa a alice, ¡JARED LE SONRIO A ALICE!.Me gire para ver a alice, ella también le sonrió, y comenzaba a OH OH alice cullen se esta sonrojando, wow ni yo misma lo podía creer.

-hola dijimos-las tres al unísono

-gusto en conocerlas-dijo, parecía educado

-bueno basta de robarte el protagonismo jared-dijo leah-y el es mi primo preferido, Jacob

-¿así que es tu primo preferido?, leah-dijo

-era mentira tontito, los quiero a los dos por igual-respondió leah

-bueno volviendo a la realidad, chicas ella es Jacob-saludamos de nuevo al unísono

-hola, ¿Qué hay?-saludo amistosamente- a ti ya te conozco-dijo señalándome-el otro día te salve de que te cayeras

-si gracias por recordarme así-bromee, y hola de nuevo sonrojo.

Luego de eso sonó el timbre, y por esas casualidades de la vida compartía clase con Jacob, literatura, que era la clase que también compartía con edward, en realidad la clase en la que me sentaba con edward.

Nos despedimos de los chicos, ellos se fueron a sus clases, angie, alice y jared compartían clase así que lo acompañaron y conociendo a alice le mostraría la escuela a jared, como yo y Jacob teníamos la misma clase, nos fuimos juntos, en el camino, tratamos de conocernos mejor, pero solo hasta ahí, se notaba que Jacob o jake como me dijo que le dijera, todavía estaba dolido por lo de sus padres…

Llegando a nuestra clase, me acompaño hasta mi banco y como todavía no habían muchas personas en el salón y el profesor todavía no había llegado, le pregunte que cosas le gustaban hacer en su tiempo libre, no se algo me decía que íbamos a ser grandes amigos, jake era muy agradable…

-y ¿Cuáles son tus pasatiempos?-pregunte

-pues me gusta salir con mi prima y con mí hermano, molestar a mi hermano, y bueno como viste me encantan as motocicletas, pero sobre todo me encanta tocar la guitarra

-wow, es un bonito instrumento

- te prometo que algún día tocare algo para ti

-me encantaría jake, sabes yo no soy muy buena con los instrumentos, pero alice me dice que se cantar bien, es lo único cercano a la música-reímos los dos

-haber canta algo

-jake, ¿ahora?-pregunte-hay mucha gente y me da vergüenza

-vamos ana, sino deberé creer que me estas mintiendo

-OK, pero acércate no quiero que nadie escuche- me acerque un poco mas pude percibir su aroma, tenia un olor muy peculiar, olía como miel…

-OK, canta

-bueno-le dije y comencé a cantar la canción "when you´re gone" de avril lavigne- pero solo una estrofa okay?

-trato hecho- me dijo, enseñándome sus blancos y perfectos dientes

Luego de eso comencé a cantar…

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it OK_

_I miss you_

Cuando termine, estaba sonrojada, jamás había cantado para nadie mas, solo para alice y para la ducha, le mire a los ojos esperando escuchar su veredicto…

-wow bella, tu voz es hermosa, muy dulce, creo que cantas tan agudo, que eres soprano, es sorprendente, eres la segunda persona que escucho en ese tono-¿podría existir una persona mas sonrojada en el mundo? _Si belly- bells, los tomates te dan una dura competencia _gracias conciencia divina, ¡ESPEREN ME DIJO BELLA!

-¿Por qué me has llamado bella?-le pregunte con miedo en la voz, y ¿si leah le había contado mi secreto?, no lo creo, ella había jurado guardarlo

-tranquila, te llame bella, porque tu nombre es anabella, ¿prefieres que te llame ana?-me pregunto

-si, lo prefiero-solté la respiración que hasta ese momento estaba conteniendo

-OK, bueno volviendo al canto, como te decía, tu eres la segunda persona a la que escucho cantar en ese tono y la…

-¿la segunda?-interrumpí

-si la única persona aparte de ti que cantaba agudo, era… mi madre- me dijo con tristeza en su voz

En ese momento, nose porque motivos lo hice pero lo abrase…

-tranquilo jake-le dije, todavía abrazándolo

-¿puedo interrumpir?-carraspeo, era, era… EDWARD!

-hola edward-le dije-el es Jacob es nuevo en la escuela

-hola eddi, gusto en conocerte-le dijo jake, tendiéndole la mano, en gesto de presentación

La reacción de edward me sorprendió mucho…

-hola gusto en conocerte Jacob-no tono su mano- y para ti soy edward cullen-le dijo molesto, y no tomo su mano, por lo que jake decidió bajarla

-OK-dijo, era una situación incomoda-nos vemos luego linda- me dijo por lo que me volví a sonrojar de nuevo

-adiós jake, gusto en volver a verte-le dije y me senté…

Edward pov

De nuevo ese molesto chico que habíamos encontrado en el parque, y que parecía que estaba interesado en ana, que pronto seria MI ana, si ya esta decidido, la conquistaría a como de lugar esa chica me gustaba demasiado y caería rendida ante mi como las demás chicas…

Estuve a punto de golpearlo cuando entre al salón y presencie la escena, ellos estaban abrazados, y lo peor es que ana también lo abrazaba, era lo que mas me molestaba, nunca me había pasado esto con ninguna chica y eso que habían sido varias…

Me refiero a que ellas ni siquiera miraban a otros chicos cuando estaban conmigo, nunca me dieron razón para estar celoso, pero la única diferencia era que salía con ellas porque me parecían lindas, pero con ana era diferente, ella era mucho que linda, era perfecta, pero aparte de eso me gustaba y mucho, porque yo le había tirado muchas indirectas, que eran muy directas, respecto a que ella era linda o que me gustaba, pero nada de eso funcionaba, ella obviamente las captaba pero no hacia nada, con suerte solo se sonrojaba, eso me molestaba ¿Por qué ella no reaccionaba como las demás chicas?, alguna otra chica con mis indirectas-directas , ya estaría rendida, y talvez ya estaríamos de novios, pero no anabella Gonzáles era todo un misterio para mi, me gustaba que no fuera fácil, eso la hacia mas valiosa, desgraciadamente no era el único que notaba ese fabuloso carácter de ella…

Yo estaba molesto con ello, porque había abrazado a ese tal Jacob, pero no podía decirle nada, porque ella todavía no era mi novia… _todavía…_ una palabra interesante.

Para mi suerte nos toco un trabajo de a dos, quería probar que tal vez si no le hablaba ella iba a intentar buscar conversación, quería ver si le importaba, pero obviamente anabella nunca hacia lo que esperaba, solo me hablaba de la tarea y yo únicamente contestaba con monosílabas, al parecer yo estaba cayendo en mi propio juego, ya que, me estaba matando su indiferencia, claro como yo no le hablaba ella tampoco lo hacia…

-¿edward?- me pregunto, ella tenía cara de confusión,

-¿si?-pregunte, esperando que ella me preguntara que no fuera de la tarea

-tu...-SI SI ANA-¿Cómo has analizado esta oración?-¡ouch! Demonios…

-la analice sintacticamente-le conteste frustrado

-OK, gracias

Y así pasaron las dos horas, sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo, y ella con un simple "chau", se dirigió a la cafetería…

Fue una de las primeras en salir y cuando cruzo la puerta me que de en esta de shock por unos segundos, hasta que el profesor me paso la mano por la cara…

-cullen ¿se encuentra bien?-ay que vergüenza

-si no se preocupe, estoy un poco cansado- le dije y me fui a la cafetería, al llegar allí, mi sorpresa no fue para nada buena, ana estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre con mi hermana, leah, Ángela y dos chicos mas al primero no lo conocía pero el segundo era Jacob, y hasta donde estaba yo se escuchaban sus carcajadas…

Luego de comprar mi comida me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban jasper, tyler, y dos chicos mas del equipo de fútbol, luego del incidente con mike, el ya no se sentaba mas con nosotros.

Me pase el almuerzo observándolos a todos los que estaban en la mesa de ana, principalmente a ella y a el tal Jacob, no lo aguantaban se carcajeaban cada dos minutos, otra cosa de la que me sorprendí, es que alice estaba sentada al lado de el chico que no conocía, también se reían mucho, y en una alice le agarro el hombro derecho al chico y se agarraba el estomago…

Jasper al parecer lo noto , me sorprendió un poco su reacción…

-edward, sabes esos chicos son los hermanos black, Jacob y… jared

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte

-ese tal jared- dijo escupiendo su nombre- esta en mi clase de calculo, y alice se encargo de presentarlo a todo el mundo fue su compañero de banco

-¿Por qué te pones así jasper?-pregunte

-¿así como? Edward

-así como… celoso

-¿yo celoso de jared? Por favor Edward no me hagas reír-me dijo

-entonces infórmaselo a tu cara-le dije

Luego de eso sonó el timbre, había que volver de nuevo a clases…

**BUENO CHICAS ¿Qué LES PARECIO?, ESPERO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO**

**ISABELLA 1205**

***FIJENSE QUE EN MI PERFIL ESTAN LAS MOTOS DE JARED Y JACOB POR SI LES INTERESA!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Jasper pov

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que los black habían llegado al instituto y solo había una pregunta ¿Qué tanto miraba ese jared a alice?, casi se me cae la cara de vergüenza cuando edward me pregunto si estaba celoso, la verdad es que si, antes alice me daba miedo , pero ahora que la volví a ver, después de todos estos años, me conmovió y me enamoro, su energía, y su ternura y su… bueno mejor no sigo porque se van a aburrir, el tema es que ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que te gusta su hermana menor?, me moría de ganas de hablar con edward, no decirle de repente todo, pero ir tirándole indirectas, solo porque estaba seguro de que alice también sentía algo hacia mi, pero ahora que la veo con jared black mi pensamiento cambio, debía hablar con ella, para saber si ella aun estaba interesada en mi, pero tenia que ser en secreto , sin que nadie se enterara…

Bella pov

Estos últimos días, mi amistad con los black creció, me llevaba mejor con jake, era tan gracioso, se notaba a leguas que era una buena persona, yo ya le había tomado aprecio, pero había algunas actitudes y gestos que me incomodaban como, que me agarraba la mano o a veces se me quedaba mirando, y yo me ponía mas roja que un tomate, a causa de esto el reía, y su risa era tan contagiosa que ambos terminábamos riendo, ojala el no tuviera ninguna intención que sea mas allá de la amistad conmigo, porque yo todavía estaba interesada en edward, aunque este ultimo ya no me dirigiese la palabra, según alice, el estaba celoso, y que también según alice yo era una boba al no darme cuenta de que edward sentía atracción física hacia mi, que cuando me miraba ponía cara de idiota, así que mí decisión ya estaba tomada, hablaría con el para aclarar las dudas. Entrando a la clase que compartía con el, me senté a su lado

-hola- le dije

-hola-me dijo fríamente

-oye edward, ¿estas bien? Estos días te he notado demasiado extrañoy quería saber si el problema era conmigo, entonces…

-si estoy algo molesto pero no es contigo anna-me dijo

-entonces ¿con quien es?

-te lo diré solamente si aceptas que salgamos de nuevo, en una cita- dijo con seguridad

-OK, pero ¿A dónde iremos?

-te diré luego

-bueno esta bien

Me dedico una sonrisa torcida y me estaba olvidando de cómo respirar, comencé a sonrojarme

-dirás que esto es raro, que es de gay, pero el color que se forma en tus mejillas se ha convertido en unos de mis colores favoritos- me sonrió

-eehh… gracias- tonta bella

Parece que luego de eso se le paso lo sucedió en estas dos semanas, y comenzamos a hablar de trivialidades, sonó la campana, luego hablaríamos nosotros dos para saber de la cita…

Alice pov

Es muy extraño, jasper me ha enviado un mensaje de texto, dijo lo de raro porque el casi no me hablaba, estaba la mayoría del tiempo con edward:

_Alice te espero a la salida del instituto a las 2:00 _

_¿Puedes venir? Avísame_

_Jasper_

Obviamente comencé a saltar de la emoción, si eso era muy característico en mi, cuando estaba contenta saltaba por todos lados y lo mejor es que bella siempre trataba de pararme, y nunca podía

Pero, ¿y si no era lo que yo pensaba?

Cuando mire la hora era las 1:53, entonces me fui con la excusa de que quería ir al baño y me dejaron salir de la clase, me dirigí a la salida del instituto

Cuando llegué, pude reconocer a jasper por su hermosa melena rubia, siempre me preguntaba si el utilizaba algún shampoo especial para mantener cuidado su cabello perfecto, el no se percato de mi llegada puesto que estaba mirando hacia el lado de estacionamiento, caminaba de un lado al otro, era mi imaginación o mi jazz esta ¿nervioso?...

Cuando me acerque a el le toque la espalda con mi dedo índice, el que estaba de espaldas se dio rápidamente la vuelta y se asusto

-alice me asustaste-me dijo

-¿tan fea soy?-le dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho dramáticamente

-no por supuesto que no- me dijo y se ¿sonrojo?, si se había sonrojado

-gracias y dime ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?

-eehh… bueno…tu…yo-balbuceaba

-¿si?

-¿alice tu estas interesada en jared black?-lo dijo tan rápido que apenas pude entenderlo

-si- su cara cambio del nerviosismo a la frustración y agacho la cabeza- pero no como tu crees.-Se ilumino su mirada- lo quiero solo como amigo, es un buen chico, además no estoy interesada en el porque hay alguien mas…-levanto unas de sus cejas

-¿puede ser que ese chico misterioso sea yo?

-emm… dime ¿tu estas interesado en mi?-pregunte

-por supuesto que si alice cullen, debo reconocer que antes me dabas miedo, pero cuando te volví a ver y peor cuando te vi que te llevabas tan bien con jared, me di cuenta de estaba enamorado de ti, talvez siempre lo estuve pero el miedo era mas fuerte- lo mire con cara de _"no entiendo nada"- _no importa ni yo me entendí, no has respondido a mi pregunta-me dijo

-por supuesto que te amo jasper withlock, desde que nos vimos en mi casa hace ya muchos años-le dije

Y lo bese, cuando la falta de aire se hizo muy necesaria nos separamos, y el miro el reloj, nos habíamos perdido veinte minutos de clases.

Jasper me acompaño a mi salón y en camino me salto con algo que había olvidado por completo

-¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir a edward?-pregunto

-nose, pero habrá que decírselo cuanto antes, conozco a mi hermano se va a enojar mas si se lo ocultamos

-tienes razón hoy en la tarde iré a tu casa y hablaremos con el de nuestro noviazgo

-espera jazz, no me lo has pedido todavía- le hice un puchero

-tienes razón soy un maleducado, alice cullen ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-por supuesto que…SI-lo dije demasiado alto, para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en mi salón, le di un beso y entre a mi clase, al fin mi sueño se había comprado, si tenia una larga lista de sueños… el primero que era estar al lado de mi jazz ya se cumplió, y después me convertiría en la diseñadora mas famosa de Francia, y después del mundo, si lose a veces dejaba volar demasiado mi imaginación, debía contarle a bella y después prepararme para hablar con edward

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?, tanto tiempo lamento no haber actualizado antes, es que la escuela me tiene aturdida tenia muchos exámenes, por suerte ya me libere y actualizare mas seguido, se me ocurrió que este capitulo sea principalmente alice y jasper, pero ya ven que edward y bella, volvieron a dirigirse la palabra… el próximo capitulo será edward y bella, ¿matara edward a jasper por salir con su hermana?...**

**La última cosa que les quería decir, es que había subido una historia nueva "la apuesta" pero como no recibió reviews la tuve que borrar, decidí dedicarme lleno a esta historia.**

**Búsquenme en facebook como isabella sho…**

**Las quiero y espero sus reviews**

**Isabella 1205**


End file.
